The Chibi Curse Part 1: Bionicle
by Fatala
Summary: An ordinary teenager's life gets turned upside down as she meets the Toa Hordika. Just not in the way you would suspect.
1. Chapter 1

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Part 1: Bionicle

It's me again! I've decide to start another fanfic and try my best at crazy comedy. If you like it review so I can have motivation to write more.

I don't own Bionicle, only myself, "C" and "S".

Chapter 1: Their Alive!

My name's Fatala. I guess you can say I'm your typical, ordinary college student. (If you cconsider a typical college student to be obsessed with Transformers, Bionicle, and a number of other shows.) My life was pretty normal until I recieved a strange e-mail from my 'brothers'. (Don't ask. I'll explain soon enough.)

It was just a normal Friday; I had just gotten home from Photography after having made a quick stop at Wally World (That's what everyone around my area calls Walmart.) to pick up afew things. After unpacking the groceries I grabbed the last bag and took it into the living room, droping it on the couch as I turned on the TV to watch the news. Sitting down on the couch and opened up the bag to see my prize. 'I finally found you.', I thought to myself pulling out the Bionicle kit I had just bought. The lable read 'Vakama Hordika'. Immediately I opened the package and began putting him together. (So much for watching the news.) In almost no time I had him together and sitting proudly on my lamp table. 'Well that completes the Toa Hordika.', I thought happily to myself as I got up to put on a DVD. (Cat food, dog food, garbage bags, orange juice, milk, assorted fruits and vegetables, some meats, and one Toa Hordika. That was a pay check well spent.) I then settled down and got started on my homework for next Monday (Who was the jerk who came up with homework over spring break!); Storyboarding (-sarcasticly- oh joy) and Digital Animation. After two hours of Fullmetal Alchemist I had finally finished the work for Storyboarding.

"Finished with that. Now on to Animation.", I said to myself. (Yes, I talk to myself. If you have a problem with that, then I would stop reading this now. 'Cause it's only gonna get worse.) Heading into the other my bedroom (With Vakama in tow.) I started up my computer and placed Vakama on the bookshelf with my other Bionicle figures. (That's the other five Toa Hordika. Not really much of a bookshelf is it. Of course this does include the the Visorak that sits on top of my DVD player.) Sitting down at the computer I logged to the internet. (So much for college work.) After visiting several sites and reading the lastest fanfiction (Transformers and Bionicle.) I went to check my e-mail; which I hadn't done since last week. Once I dumped all that damn bulk mail I started sorting though the others. "Crap, crap, major crap . . ." (I hate spam.) "Crap, now this is interesting.", I said happily. For amongst the load of spam was a e-mail from "C&S". (Just wait for it.) "It's about time they dropped me a line.", I said opening the message. What I found was a simple video message. (Can't those guys ever just write something like normal people. . . Never mind. Don't answer that question.)

"Hi, Fatala! Long time no see!", said "C" happily as his and his brother's faces popped up on the screen.

"We heard that your last semester of college was great so we decided to give you a present.", "S" said pushing his brother aside. 'Last semester? That was last year, and it's March? What are those two up to?', I thought to myself. (Never trust those two. Their nothing but trouble, and I should know.)

"Yeah. So just click on the button below and check out your gift. Bye", "C" said befor ethe video ended. 'What could compel those two to do something like this?', I asked myself before looking at the clock which read 2:00 am. Then I check the time the message was sent; 1:00 am.

"They must have been on a sugar binge. Well, I mind as well see what they gave me.", I sighed resigningly as I pressed the button below the message. (Oh how I wish I didn't.) As soon as I pressed the button another video appeared, this time it had "C" and "S" dancing and singing along with a song. (Yes I know it's scary. Two 19 year old men singing and dancing to the Transformer: Victory ending song. Very scary indeed.) Strangle enough they were just singing the beginnig verse over and over.

"Chichichi chichinpui! Chichichi chichinpui! Papa-papaya-papa Chichinpui no pui!" They just keep singing it over and over.

"It was a sugar binge thats what it was. Yep yep. That explains it all.", I repeated over and over to myself grabbing my pajamas and trudging off to the bathroom. 'Thank heavens it's spring break.', I thought encouragingly to myself, not even caring that I left the computer on.

About a half an hour later after showering and brushing my teeth and stuff I wander back into by bedroom. By that time the video had already stopped and my screen saver was on. I quickly logged off from the net and shut my computer down before hopping into bed. 'This is what I need, a long vaction with no college work, no work, and no one around. Happy days.', I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's still asleep."

"Do you think we should wake her up?"

"She should have early-risen hours ago."

"No, leave her alone. She was up until late last night."

"I agree." 'Damn those voices in my head.', I thought groaning as I turned towards the wall. (Those voices can be very annoying some times.)

"It's already late. I say we wake her up." 'Leave me alone. Its Saturday.'

"I still think we should wait." 'Wait those voices aren't coming from my head.', the thought finally crossed my mind.

"Fine, I you guys won't sleep-stoppen her than I will." 'What the heck is going on here?', I thought to myself opening one eye. Then suddenly there was a loud shout in my ear. "WAKE UP!" At that I jolted up sending my covers flying off of me.

"What the hell was that!", I grumbled holding my right ear.

"Well it's about time you woke up." I looked around to see where the voice had come from, then I looked down to see that something was moving under the blankets. I lifted them up gingerly to see what was underneath.

"What in the slaggen pits of the inferno?", I exclaimed holding up a small, very unhappy looking Matau Hordika!

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to wake her up." I heard another vioce say. Turning to my computer desk I saw the other five Toa Hordika, all of them chibi sized just like Matau. (I am going to kill them.) Not giving Matau the time to reply I flew out of bed plopped him on my desk with the others and turned on my computer.

"What are you doing?", asked the chibi form of Whenua. I didn't bother to answer as I logged onto the internet, switching my web cam and mic on.

"You two better answer!", I growled to myself waiting for a reply. In a matter of minutes "C"s face popped on the screen.

"Hey Fatala, what's up?", he asked cheerfully.

"Don't you 'hey Fatala' me. What they hell did you guys do!", I yelled into the mike. "C" instently covered his ears as "S" walked over.

"We didn't do anything Fatala.", "S" said.

"Then what the hell is this!", I yelled again moving the web cam so that they could see the chibis.

"Oh . . .", they answered sheepishly.

"What did you two do?", I asked crossing my arms. They didn't answer for a long time, then I spoke up again. "Chaos, Stupidity." They looked up at the sound of their names. "What did you two do?", I asked again sounding like a repremanding mother.

"We . . . uummm . . . unleashed the Chibi course.", they said slowly as if waiting for me to reach through the screen and smack them.

"What!"

"We didn't mean to. We'll start looking for a cure bye.", they said before breaking off the connection.

"Wh-", I tried to protest but it was too late. I looked down at the six chibi Toa Hordika who didn't have a clue about what was going on. 'I can't take with much crazyness on an empty stomach.', I thought making my way to the kitchen, the chibi following behind me.

To be continued in Chapter 2: Kitchen Chaos.

That's the end of chapter 1. I wrote this in less than 2 hours so forgive me for any grammar errors. I might write another chapter later today or tommorow so if you want more review now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Part 1: Bionicle

Chapter 2 is done and ready for reviews. Just to ensure everyone, I'm not forgetting about One's Destiny but it may take me a little longer than usual to finish the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Kitchen Chaos

'Food.', that was the only thing my mind could focus on at that point. (That and getting a giant glass of orange juice.) I was so focused on my task that I had forgotten for the moment about the six chibi Hordika following me. I grabbed a muffin out of it's bag, got a glass from the sink, and headed back to the table. As I turned around I stopped in my tracks at the sight of all six chibis watching me from atop the kitchen table. (How they got up there so quickly is beyond me.) 'And then there's that problem.', I thought swallowing another piece of muffin.

"What are you doing?", Nokama asked curiously.

"I'm eating breakfast.", I answered but was really thinking. 'Great now I'm talking to my toys.'

"Great what's for breakfast I'm starving!", said Matau who seemed unusually cheerful. 'Great another problem.', I thought rolling my eyes praying to the heavens that this was just a psychotic dream. I walked back over to the kitchen table and set my glass down. Holding up one finger, to tell them to wait a minute, I headed over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice before going back over and sitting down in a chair.

"What do chibis eat?", I asked pouring the orange juice into the glass and taking a giant swallow.

"I'll take some fruit.", suggested Nokama.

"Same here.", piped up Matau.

"If you have any meat?", asked Vakama. Onewa nodded in approval.

"Doesn't really matter to me.", said Whenua and Nuju just shrugged. 'Great. Six chibis with atleast three different opinions apiece.', I thought taking another gulp of orange juice. Picking up the orange juice carton, I walked back over to the fridge and became searching for some food.

"Lets see . . . honey ham, turkey, apples, grapes . . . that should be good.", I said to myself before taking my finding out and setting them on the table, closing the door to the fridge. "Will this do?"

"What is it?", asked Matau poking a grape.

"It's food. Apples and grapes for those who want fruit, turkey and honey ham for those who want meat, and for those who are undecide that what you want."

"Yoh, Fatala. Are you there?", I heard Chaos over my computer speakers. Immediately I ran to my bedroom leaving the chibis to their own devices. (A very bad idea.)

"Tell me you found a way for me to get out of this mess.", I said sitting down.

"We're still looking but we have found some useful information. It seems that the Chibi Curse is a very ancient and powerful curse." I just gave him the look of 'Your shitting me right?' "Ok, so it's not very ancient but it still is very powerful."

"So what are the side effects?"

"Well, as you've seen, it causes any toy within a 5 feet radius to come alive and revert to chibi form.", said Stupidity joining his brother. "Usually the effects would have worn off by now but . . ."

"But what?"

"But since they were the first expossed it seems the effect might be perminate."

"That's great. That's just great! I'm now stuck with having six, alive, three inch tall chibis for the rest of my life!", I yelled to no one in particular.

"Maybe, but we'll keep looking for a cure."

"You better or I'm sending them after you!", I threatened. Suddenly the smell of smoke drifted through the air. "Is something burning?" As if to answer my question the smoke alarm went off. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the kitchen to find that, somehow, Vakama had acciedently set the paper towels on fire.

"If only I had my elemental powers." I heard Nokama say as I rushed to the sink. Turning on the water I grabbed the hose and squirted the fire out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-", Vakama started to appologise as I sat down in a chair.

"Don't . . . ever . . . do that . . . again!", I panted in exhaustion from nearly having a heart attack. 'Memo to me: I prepare the meals from now on.'

After the events of breakfast, I headed into the living room with the chibi Toa Hordika to put a movie or something on to keep them busy. (It's already 11:00 and I'm still in my pajamas.)

"Fatala watch out!", Vakama yelled as we turned the corner. I looked down at my feet to see a chibi visorak at my feet. 'Not another one!', I thought to myself looking up at my DVD player to find my model gone. (I was not in the best of moods at this point.) Slowly I bent down, picked it up; making sure to stay away from it's pinchers, and brought it up to eye level. The little guy squirmed in my hand as it tried to get away, atleast until it saw my 'death slagged over' look.

"I am not in the mood for this.", I started cooly, and calmly. "If you wish to stay in this house there will be no poisoning, no biting, no making web, and no annoying me. If there is any of this you go strait into the blender. (Which I had already threatened the others with after the paper towel incident.) Do you understand?" It quickly nodded it's head yes. "Good." I said putting the small spider on to a chair. 'Great Fatala. Way to put the fear of God into it.', I thought to myself sarcasticly as I headed over to the movie rack and began looking over the selection. 'Lets see: Full Metal Alchemist DVDs 1-8, The Gods Must Be Crazy, (And indeed they are.) Desendants of Darkness series collection, (Don't know if spelling is correct, borrowed from friend.), Bionicle movies, (All of them.) The Dream Team . . . the heck with it.', I think grabbing the Dream Team and Bionicle 3. 'Now it's time to decide; the four escaped mental patients in New York City, or story of the Toa going back to Metru Nui to save the Matoran, getting capture be Visorak, poisoned, mutated into Toa Hordika, Vakama going of on his own, getting captured again, being groped and seduced by Rodaraka . . .' My mind finally stops it's mindless rant as another thought enter my head. 'I hate that Rodaraka.' (Why that popped up is beyond me but it's true.) I look back at the chibis to see their questioning glances. 'Four escaped mental patients in New York is it.', I thought quickly popping in the DVD.

"What are you doing?", asked Nuju.

"I'm putting on a movie for you guys to watch.", I replied waiting for the menu to pop up.

"What's a movie?", asked Onewa tilting his head slightly. (I should have seen that question coming.)

"You'll just have to watch and find out.", I replied pressing the enter button to start the movie. "Now stay here and just watch the movie. I'll be back in a little bit.", I said quickly retreating into my bedroom. I look at the computer; damn, still no more news from the 'doom' brothers. Searching through my drawers I pull out some bum clothes and head for the bathroom to get dressed. Stepping in the bathroom I pull the curtain (Damn, why can't this house have doors.) and proceed to get dressed. Instead over taking only ten minutes it took me twice as long. (Mainly because I was looking over my shoulder every other minute to make sure no chibi perverts were trying to sneak a peak.) After twenty minutes I come out in my normal blue jeans and faded black shirt. Once I placed my pajamas back in my bedroom and checked my computer (No sign of them, damnit.) I headed back towards the living room. (Leaving bed a mess, I'm just too damn lazy to fix it.)

"Back, back, back I say!", I heard Matau say loudly. 'Now what the hell are they doing?' I rush into the living room to find that the chibi Toa and Visorak are no longer on my couch, but on top of my TV stand trying to say out of reach from my three cats who are stalking below. All three cats are staring up at the seven chibis cowering up top. (I swear I see devils horns atop my cats heads. They're evil I swear.) I slowly trudge to the kitchen and grab the broom. (A single woman with three cats best friend.) This time when I enter the living room the chibis spot me.

"Fatala, could you save us from these fluffy Rahi?", asks Whenua. (Damn, why did they have to learn my name so fast?) Matau looks over the edge, only to jump three feet into the air when one of my cats tries to jump at him. 'That's it. I already have enough to deal this without these flee bags.', I think readying the broom. "Alright. Out! Out, get out of here you damn flee bags!", I yell as I swing the broom viciously causing the cats to scatter. After a few minutes I herded them to the door and kick them all outside. (One problem solved; atleast for a little while.) After putting away broom I headed back to the living room to find the chibis climbing down from their refuge. I collapsed onto the couch with a thud and closed my eyes in exhaustion.

"Are you ok?" I open my eys to see chibi Vakama staring at me upside down. (He's on my head.)

"Sure-fine.", I groan before I mental smack myself. 'No tree-speaking it will only encourage them.'

"I didn't know you tree-spoke.", said Matau joining Vakama on top of my head. 'I knew it.'

" . . .", I was about to answer when my visorak suddenly pushed Vakama and Matau aside. He suddenly starts making strange sounds.

"I think he's saying he's hungery.", says Nokama after a minute. I sit up, chibis still on head, and look at the clock. 11:45, damn. I slowly got up, hoping that the three chibis would abandon they're perch. (Nope they stayed.) Walking into the kitchen I start to prepare lunch. Except this time I put the chibis to work. (Why couldn't I think of this earlier.) Matau cut the food, (If he has a little knife for a hand he's gonna use it.) Nokama, Nuju, and Tsuzuki (My visorak.) are at the sink washing the vegetables, (It takes all three to operate it.) while Vakama, Onewa, and Whenua help me transport the food from the fridge to the table. (I guess chibis do have some uses.) I'm feeling a little better. Lunch had gone by smoothly, cleaned up the mess from lunch, then watched movies 'til night came.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed.", I say although the chibis are too consumed in reruns of Cold Case to care. First I head to the bedroom to get my pajamas, then I head to the bathroom for a nice long bath. I climb into the hot water and let out a sigh of relief. 'This is what I needed.', I think to myself as I close my eyes. About a half and hour of relaxing later I sit up to try and find the soap only to come face to face with chibi Hordika Nokama.

"Hello.", she smiles casually. 'Try not to scream. Resist the earge to scream.', I think to myself as I try to calm down.

"H-hello.", I reply weakly. 'Calm down. She is a girl after all, there's no problem there.', I try to reassure myself.

"Hey Nokama! Did you find her?", I hear Matau call from below. 'Oh no!' I look over the edge and see the other five Toa Hordika. (Freak out mode ready in 3, 2, 1 . . .)

"AAAHHHHH! Get the hell **out** of this bathroom! You little perverts!", I yell at the top of my lungs. The chibis run for their little lives as they dodge, shampoo bottles, soap, razors, and anything else I could find as flying projectiles. (So much for happy ending to an insane day.)

To be continued in Chapter 3: The Search for a Cure.

Sorry that this story wasn't up yesterday but I had some things to do. Its now time for reviews!

Shadow Dragon 04: Thanks for the review! I'll gladly take guest stars, the more the merrier!

Dragon of Atlantis: I could definately see Matau doing that too.

FightingFox: I will.

Dalek Gun07: Expect to see more of C and S next chapter.

StaticShock28: Thanks, I will.

Gijinka Renamon: More will be coming.

Tahalli: Thanks for the support.

In the next chapter I might have a guest star. (You know who you are.) So now it's time for the passage of wisdom of the day: **"I am Dumbluck where ever I am Chaos and Stupidity are never far behind."**

**C and S: "You better believe it!"**


	3. Chapter 3

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Part 1: Bionicle

Just as a reminder: I don't own Bionicle, and Shadow Dragon04 owns herself. I just own myself, C&S, and the 10 page script I had to write for Storyboarding that took 8 hours (Non-stop!) to finish. Thanks to that, Shaow Dragon04, and Martin, who bought me a liter of Mountain Dew, my brain rotted to the point that I could write this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Search for a Cure

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE- I slammed the alarm clock with my fist to turn it off. I slowly lifted my head out from underneath the covers. I groaned to myself when I noticed that the clock read 7:30.

"Too . . . early . . .", I mumbled sitting up. On my desk laid all six of the chibi Hordika sound asleep in the little make shift beds they had made from several pillow cases and balled up socks. (Blackets and pillows.) They continued to sleep seemingly unaware that the alarm clock even went off. 'Those little guys sleep like rocks.', I thought to myself as I climbed out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen.

A cup of orange juice and two poptarts later I finished breakfast. As I rinsed out the cup for later I suddenly heard a familar voice yell my name.

"Fatala!" Before I could turn all the way around I suddenly felt a pain in, or I should say on my neck. I tried to pull the chibi, which had attached itself onto my neck, off but he was reluctant to let me loose from his headlock of a hug. 'If he doesn't let go soon I'm gonna have one hell of a hickey.', I thought pulling at him again. This time he let go and I held him up at eye level. "Good morning!", Nuju said with a giant grin on his face. 'Why is he so cheerful? Must be from the chibization process or something. Never mind. It's too early in the morning for this.', I thought shaking my head in defeat. Where one chibi is the others can't be too far behind. True to that the five other Toa Hordika came in looking for breakfast. 'If this continues I'm gonna have to start drinking coffee.'

9:00 A.M., the chibis are feed and have retreated into the green room. (Thats what I call the living room. Why? Because it's green; duh.) I was about to see what they wanted to watch when the phone rang. Walking over to it I picked up the phone.

"Hello?", I asked cheerfully. (Finally I can talk to someone who is not three inches tall.)

"Hi, Fatala. It's Shadow."

"Hey Shadow. What's up?"

"Not too much. Did you happen to get an e-mail from C&S the other day?"

"Yes. (Oh crap.) Why do you ask?", I asked warily. But before Shadow could answer I heard small voices in the background.

"I will destroy you all. Muhaha!", one said.

"No you won't Makuta, we won't let you!", another said.

"Ooh! What's this button do?" There was a suddenly loud boom, it sounded like someone set a bomb off.

"Ah no! What did you do now?" I heard Shadow yell in the background. "Sorry about that.", she said getting back on.

"Don't tell me, you got the Chibi Curse too.", I sighed heavily.

"You have it too!"

"Unfortunately yes. So which of the little monsters do you have?"

"I have Kopaka, Takanuva, Gali, Lewa, Tahu, and Makuta." At the last name I cringed. 'Just great; four Toa Nuva, the Toa of Light, six Toa Hordika, one Visorak, and the master of shadows himself. My life just went from bad to worse.' "You still there Fatala?" I had almost forgot that I was still on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Can I come over to you house? Lewa just blew up the microwave."

"Sure, I'll see you in about a half an hour."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye.", I said before hanging up. 'Great I already have a pyromanatic chibi (Vakama) and now another is coming that blows up house hold appliances.' Thus after getting dressed I set to work trying to "Chibi Proof" my house; easier said than done. I hid the matches, the kitchen knives, some old firecrackers, and found a bunch of old child proof locks and used them to lock the fridge and most of my cabinates.

I hid all the stuff mentioned above, except the kitchen knives which were locked in a drawer, in my closet. Just as I was about to shut the door I noticed the present I had bought for my friend in my closet. It was a figure of Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist. After looking at it for a second the toy started to move and chibize. I quickly shut the door and locked it; the last thing I needed was another chibi running around, especially the Flame Alchemist. (That's a tale for another time. Whiether me or my friend writes it I'm not sure.)

I then heard a knock on the door, looking out the window I seen Shadow's car. As I headed for the door the chibis followed after me to see who it was. After shooing the chibis back so that they wouldn't get out I opened the door to let Shadow in. She ran inside carrying a shoe box, and slammed the door behind her.

"I think your cats are trying to kill me.", she huffed.

"No. They're not after you, they're after your chibis. They seem to think they're mice our something. Let me guess they're are in the shoe box.", I said motioning to the box in her arms.

"Yeah. I had a hell of a time getting them to stay in.", she explained before noticing the chibi Toa Hordika and Visorak.

"Hey! What's in the box?". Shadow looked to see chibi Matau H. climbing onto my shoulder.

"Aawww! There so cute!", she exclaimed kneeling down to get a closer look at the chibi who were on the floor.

"Let us out of here!", an angery little yell was heard from inside the shoebox. Then there was the obvious smell of burning cardboard.

"Tahu! Stop trying to burn you was out!", Shadow yelled at the box. Looking closer at the 'chibi prison' you could see that several areas were burnt or atleast charred from earlier attempts at freedom. After we moved to the kitchen table Shadow undid the lid and let her chibi's out. It was obvious that the chibi Toa H. were excited to who was inside. As soon as the top was lifted a small black strreak stop out and landed on top of the fridge.

"I'm free!", Makuta cried as he stood up.

"Get back here Makuta!", yelled Tahu as he and the others stumbled out of the shoebox. Almost immediately the chibi's launched an all out attack on my fridge trying to get to Makuta on the top. I slapped my head with my hand silently wishing this was all just another crazy dream. The sounds of shouting and fighting chibi reminded me that it was real. 'I guess I'll have to settle this myself.'

To be continued in Chapter 4: I Hate My Life.

Don't worry this not my real personality. The personality used here is my; too much college work, not enough sleep, and caffine mood.

Chibi Nokama Hordika: Fatala won't be doing the reviews today. -looks to see Fatala crashed out on the couch- She's had a bad week with finals and everything so we'll be doing the reviews.

Chibi Onewa Hordika: Thanks, Watch For Stars. As for not picking **'Bionicle3: web of shadows' Fatala says she had other plans in that chapter but she'll let us watch it soon. Yeah!**

Toa Whenua Hordika: Thanks, Miss Metal -or- Zakia, **Tahalli**, **FightingFox, and Dragon of Atlantis.**

, 

Toa Nuju Hordika: Here is the more you wanted Kim Kinne.

Toa Matau Hordika: I agree Bioniclefangirl. Everyone should have a chibi like me.

Tsuzuki: As far as I remember Fatala PMed you on this, Shadow Dragon04, and she wants to keep this a secret from the readers.

Chibi Vakama Hordika: Dalek Gun07, I'm not crazy. -looks at the others- Am I?

The other: Yeah, kind of, sort of.

Nokama: Oh! Wait. Fatala left a note on this review. Lets see. -starts looking various sticky notes.- Here it is. It says: Don't worry, just wait just until Chapter 5.

Vakama: What does that mean? -they all shrug.-

Nokama: Any way. Before we leave Fatala wanted to finish this chapter with the lyrics from a song she likes so here it is:

Dance Like An Idiot

By Lemon Demon

'One cold December night back in 1984, a scientist had found himself upon a dance floor. He started twitching and shaking like a pile of jumping beans, at first it looked stupid but the end justified the means.

Well I know it's not generally concitered very cool, to dance like a nitwit to dance like a fool but now thats just a guideline not a rule.

I been making my way through the dance club scene, been trying it out its my new routine. And it's catching on big it's so hard its obscene.

So get off the wall, stand proud and tall. Get out there and dance like an idiot. You know its all good so rock the neighborhood. Get out there and dance like an idiot.

You might want to eat alot of sugar first. Have some caffinated soda to quench your thirst. Then step into the crowd and give it your worst. No matter what you do you can't go wrong. You can dance like an idiot all night long. As long as you've got no rythem your going strong.

So get off the wall, stand proud and tall. Get out there and dance like an idiot. You know its all good so rock the neighborhood. Get out there and dance like an idiot.

Put your hands on your knees and hobble to the right, than do a three-sixty with your eyes shut tight. While your dizzy get busy and pretend your a mime then make whinny noises and clap five times. Hold out your arms, start running in place. Try to do the moon walk and fall on your face. Get up and stomp around like a big, fat lummich then jump out the window with your hands on your buttech.

Get off the wall, stand proud and tall. Get out there and dance like an idiot. You know its all good so rock the neighborhood. Get out there and dance like an idiot.'


	4. Chapter 4

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Part 1: Bionicle

Another chapter is finished! I have so much left over clay and armiture wire from Sculpture so I decides to make a little statue. It's gonna, kindof, be a scene from last chapter its gonna have chibi Makuta atop of my fridge with Takanuva at the bottem. Crazy idea; trust me I know but its just for fun. The fridge is already finished and Makuta and Takanuva are in the works. All I need is to get a base and some paint. Once it's finished I'll put pictures up on the net. Witness the creation of my bordem. Muhahaha!

Chapter 4: I Hate My Life.

"Muhahahaha! Come meet your fate Toa!", Makuta laughed menousingly from atop his perch. As the Toa were about to reach the top he began forming a ball of dark energy in his hands. He was about to throw it when he was suddenly struck from behind and fell from the fridge to the ground below. "Who dares-", he started as he looked up. I stood over him triumphantly holding the fly swatter I had just hit him with. 'It works with both little children and annoying chibis', I thought happily.

"How dare you! I am Makuta, master of shadows and-"

"I know perfectly well who and what you are. But if you think I'm gonna let you tear apart my house, I swear by all that is holy I will feed you to my cats. And they have a sweet tooth for chibis.", I threated. "And that goes for you guys too.", I said turning to Shadow's other chibis. They all shuddered at the thought.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?", Shadow asked from behind me.

"Not from where I'm standing." I could already feel a headache coming on. Just then the phone rang. I walked over and picked up the phone as Shadow warned her chibis not to encourage my wrath. (Wise warning.) "Hello?"

"FATALA!" I winced at the loud and annoying greeting. "So how are the chibis holding up?", asked S who was on the other end.

"What do you want?", I growled into the phone.

"Got up on the wrong side of your bed on nails I see. (I'll kill him.) Well I just wanted to tell you that we might have found a cure. (But first I'll let him lift this curse, then I'll kill him.) We'll be over in a little. Later!" Atlast! A reason to rejoice.

"So who was that on the phone?", Shadow asked.

"It was C & S. They're coming over." Normally I would be cringing at the thought of them coming over but this was an exception.

"Ooooohhhhh! Shiny!" Me and Shadow looked to see Lewa starring at the toaster.

"No! Lewa! Don't touch it!", Shadow yelled but it was too late. There was a loud boom as the toaster suddenly was enveloped by a grey cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared we could see Lewa sitting next to what was left of the toaster, his armor a little black from the explosion. At seeing this the other chibis were rolling on the ground laughing. I looked down at them to notice Makuta was gone. Shadow noticed he was gone too.

"I'll go find the mini master of darkness. Just keep the master of disaster away from anything electronic." Before she could answer Shadow scrambled at seeing Lewa moving over towards the oven. So I went off to find Makuta. As I walked down the hall I noticed a little black streak fly into my bedroom. As I entered it disappeared under my bed. Looking underneath I was greeted by a mini black energy ball aimed right at my head. He's just lucky I dodged it.

"I'm not coming out! And you can't make me!"

"You want to bet.", I said in a sly yet, annoyed tone. With that I stood back up and walked into the other room. Once I got what I wanted I came back, kneeling down I checked to make sure he was still down there. 'Good. Right where I want you.' With that I turned on the vaccum and shoved the hose under the bed. There was a 'What the!' than a lot of screams from Makuta until I heard the familar sound of something blocking the suction of the hose. Pulling it out I found Makuta stuck on the hose's mouth.

"No fair.", he pouted as I turned off the vaccum. He fell gently into my hand glaring up at me.

"You better behave or else I'll put you back into the shoe box.", I threatened as we walked back into the kitchen just as another explosion rocked the house. Once the smoke cleared we saw Shadow with Lewa in her hands next to the remains of my blender. Ofcourse the other chibis must have been content watching their stuggle because they were sitting on the table laughing and eating little bowls of popcorn. (What the!)

"And you think I'm trouble.", said Makuta smugly at the sight. Before I could reply to the smug comment there was a rythmic knock on the door. (Guess who's here.) With Makuta still in hand I headed to the door.

"It's about time you two got he . . .re!", I started then stopped at seeing C & S dressed in bio-hazard suits. "I'm not even going ask.", I sighed as they came inside.

"Gahh! Invaders from Mars!" I looked around to see where the little yell had come from only to find chibi Takanuva flying over my head. "Die monster!", he yelled as he hit C in the head with his staff.

"Ooww! Hey watch it!", said C taking off the mask and rubbing the bump on his head.

"Hi guys.", greeted Shadow as she came down the hall with Lewa, who was struggling to get free so he could check out the oven.

"Hey Shadow. Well since we're here we minds well find a way to cure you guys.", S said taking off his suit. So the four of us gathered at the kichen table while the chibis watched a movie (Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. I know I'm gonna regret it.), except for Lewa who Shadow was still holding. (He'd probable end up blowing up the tv or something.)

"It was one in the morning and we just finished a case of giant Pixy Sticks. You know how we can be when that happens.", C tried to justify their actions. (Unfortunately I know and it's not a good thing. Earily morning sugar binging can lead to all sorts of crazy stuff.) 'I'm gonna need some serious thearipy after this.', I thought disraughtly.

"You guys said you had a way to turn 'them' back into normal, no living toys?", I asked.

"Kind of. But it will take several weeks to prepare an antidote. Which reminds me, do you still have that book DC let you borrow."

"I think so.", I said getting up and walking over to my bookshelf. There between _Dracula_ and _Frankenstein_ was a very old and dusty book. Pulling it out I blew the dust off causing me to sneeze. I brought it back over to C & S. "He let me borrow it awhile ago but never came back for it." (From a very good reason. But that's a different story entirely.)

"Thanks now we can get to work.", S said taking the book. They promptly left after that, and Shadow left shortly afterwards which left me alone with my chibis. They seemed to be talking excitingly about something the saw on the movie, but I didn't bother paying any attention to it. (I bet you can guess where this is going.) It was late and I was tired so after rounding up the chibis I went to bed. I have a feeling that tomorrow was gonna be another hecktic day.

To be continued in Chapter 5: Sugar!

One of these days I'm gonna have to write a story explaining about C & S. I got a new kitten yesterday, her name is Chibi. Yes I know I have gone completely insane. Wiether she will show up in a Chibi Curse chapter or not I'm not sure yet. Now on to reviews!

**Fatala: More will be coming AnimeCrazy88, Dalek Gun07, Tahalli, and Hordikanui.**

**Nokama: All the nice readers get a pixy stick.**

**Fatala: I can understand your choses Bioniclefangirl. I'm think about making a site completely dedicated to chibis.**

**Tahu: Ther she goes on another crazy idea.**

**Fatala: Ok Kim. **

**Vakama: Fatala is use to using formal names.**

**Fatala: As I said, E-102 Gamma I won't be putting him in a dress but someone else will. Hehehe!**

**Makuta: Sweet mother of mercy, nnnooo!**

**Fatala: The curse is spreading like wildfire. I'll add you to the list of guest stars to come, Miss Metal -or- Zakia. (Chibi Nuju writes name on a little stick note.)**

**Nuju: Check!**

**Fatala: Ofcourse! Guest stars are always welcome Greenswind and Cheesedude.**

**Matau: Armageddon!**

**Fatala: Yeah, Shadow Dragon04, my fridge did take quit a beating. (Looks to see fridge covered in dents and scorch marks.) In the next chapter there will be no guest stars but don't worry we'll meet up again in chapter 6.**

**All Chibis: Until next time bye!**

**Chibi: Meow!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Beware! You are entering the Chibi Zone. Here reality is replaced by the twisted imagination of a sugar high authoress. Warning: Don't eat sugar while reading this chapter. The authoress is not reponsible for any chaos which may happen due to extreme hyperness.

Chapter 5: Sugar!

It was a morning like any other morning. I woke up a little after 7:30 at the sound of my alarm clock. Even if I turn it off I swear it will come on by itself. I get up and look around, everything is as I left it the night before; but something is missing. But I'm not quite sure what it is. Walk out into the kitchen, a little streak of green moves from the chair to behind the couch. 'I must be seeing thing.' Go to grab a glass, fill it with orange juice and drink. Same routine every moning. Finish orange juice, strange nagging thought enters my mind. 'Why is everything so quiet?', I think washing my cup out. Turn to leave, suddenly I notice a cabinate door open. 'What did the cats get into now.', I think stepping closer for a good look. Terror grips me as I realize what I am seeing. Dozens, maybe hundreds, of candy wrappers are everywhere. Everything from Snickers, to Pixy Sticks, to Crunch bars, and Peeps; all eaten. Then it dawns on me, who the candy eating culperates must be. I turn to my right to see . . . (Insert _Psycho_ theme.) . . . Chibis. Seven chibis to be correct. Six Toa Hordika and one Visorak. They're all staring at me with that sugar crazied look it their eyes. Those eyes so innocent, so cute, . . . so insane. 'Heaven help me now.'

The chibis stand there twitching as the sugar begins to take affect. Suddenly they scatter, running off in every direction. 'What do I do now? Do I let them run loose until the sugar rush wears off? No, that would be to dangerous. They could hurt themselves or worse, destroy my house.' I go outside, making sure no cats slip in and no chibis slip out. Once I get to the shed, I open the door, grab my fishing net, and head back in. No cats get in, no chibis get out as I come in. Chibi laughter fills the house as different colored streaks disappear and reappear. I slowly move threw the house hoping to catch them by surprise. I peak around the corner to the kitchen, only to get hit in the face by powdered sugar. I wipe the white sugar off my face to glare at the little monsters, but they're already gone.

Again the hunt is on. This time I hear noises coming from the living room. I come in to find that Vakama and Onewa had found some left over clay. At seeing me they launch a sculptor's version of a food fight. The next thing I know my face is covered again, this time by over soft clay. I go to the kitchen sink to wash off my face, only to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. As soon as I turned on the faucet I was blasted with a super cold spray of water from the spray hose. Over the rushing water and my drowned out swearing I hear Matau laughing hysterically.

"Alright no more mister nice guy.", I said angerly as I turned off the water. Not caring about my now soaken hair and clothes I stomp off to my bedroom. 'If they want to play dirty, then I'll just have to beat them at their own game.', I think menousingly as I open my closet. I take down my secret supply of Pixy Stick; specially reserved for moments of crisis. (I think this applies.) Now the war is on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Targets: Toa Hordika and Visorak

Level: Sugar Crazed.

Status: Dangerous.

Mission: Capture and Incarcerate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With my trusty net in hand and sugar running threw my veins I am prepared for the Chibi Hunt. I set the trap and wait for the targets to show itself. I don't have to wait for long. I knew that Nokama would never beable to resist the Yankee Candle's, Ocean Breeze scented candle. Like a moth to the flame she is drawn to the scent. But she is not alone, the visorak is with her. They close in, almost in range. Closer, closer, closer. Slam net over them.

"Gottcha!" Targets one and two captured. Take chibis and put them inside animal carrier. (Usually used for cats when they need to go to the vet. But for now it will serve as a chibi holding cell.) Lock door two down five to go.

On to the next targets. I creep threw the house like a tiger on the prowl; they have the advantage with their small size but I know the terrain. I spot the archivist and astrologer near my computer trying to turn it on. A plan forms in my mind; a devious, sugar fueled plan. I run to the bathroom and find what I need.

Whenua and Nuju managed to get my computer on but are now arguing what to look for first. They are interupted by the smell of Pixy Stick sugar. (Super Chibi senses, for anyone wondering how.) As they draw closer to the source neither seem to notice the mouse trap (The humane kind.) they are entering. As soon as both are in the door shuts automaticly I pick it up and put these to with the others. 'Hard to believe they actually fell for it.', I think going to find the remaining three.

I found Onewa and Vakama back at the candy cupboard, trying to find more candy. Thankfully I have made sure there was none left. They were easy to sneak up on, but when I slammed the net over them Vakama burned a hole and escaped. I grabbed Onewa before he could get away. Two chibis left and no net. (Damn!) If I was gonna catch Vakama I was gonna have to find something fire proof or . . .

Another sugar crazed plan popped into my mind. (Which was on overdrive and a little fuzzy from the Pixy Sticks.) At this point I really don't remember what happened, but the next thing I knew was that Vakama was stuck to several ice packs which were covered with flour and glue. After getting him unstuck and sticking him in with the others, I went in search of Matau. Strangely I hadn't seen him since, before I went on the hunt.

I searched everywhere. In the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom, the closet. (Roy Mustang: "Let me out of here!" Fatala: "Shut up!") As I said everywhere. I returned after my futile search to find Matau trying to open the cage door. noticing that he was spotted he ran past me a blinding speed. Ofcourse I gave chase. He fled under the clothes rack only to come out the other side with a bra on his head. Look of extreme confusion appears on my face, but it so desolves into a hysterical giggle. (Due to sugar contamination.) Matau let out a crazy laugh before crashing into the fridge and being knocked unconscious. 'The last one.', I thought happily picking him up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission: Accomplished

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One major sugar hangover later . . . Me and the chibis were laying down, they were tried from their sugar rush while I had a major headache. (Too much sugar and chibi craziness is never a good thing.)

"So . . .", I started lifting the cold compress away from my eyes. "Do you mind telling me what you guys were doing in my candy stash."

"Well, we were trying to find Keetongu.", one stated. I was too disoriented to tell who it was. (I knew this was gonna happen once they seen Bionicle 3.)

"Please help us find him. Pplleeaassee . . . Fatala. Pppllleeeaaassseee . . .", chibi H. Nuju pleaded coming within an inch from my face. I debated the idea. 'If I get him I'll have one more chibi terror to deal with. But if I don't they'll just keep asking and then who knows what will happen.'

"Fine. We'll find him tomorrow.", I sighed. The chibis immediately started to cheer, happy dancing, and hugging my neck. I sighed covering my eyes again. 'I need a vacation.', I thought as they continued to celebrate.

To be continued in Chapter 6: The Search For Keetongu.

**Fatala: "They're coming! Quick hide me!" -dives under the bed-**

**: "Where did she go?"**

**: "I think this way." -walks past chibis-**

**Chibi H. Matau: "Who are those guys?"**

**Chibi H. Nokama: "They're characters from other series Fatala is writing stories on."**

**Chibi H. Vakama: "Then why would she be running from them?"**

**Nokama: "Because she's trying to finish One's Destiny and they want her to work on their fanfics."**

**: "Efreet! I found her." -finds Fatala hiding under the bed.-**

**Efreet: "Great, Celsius." -comes over to help Celsius drag Fatala out.-**

**Fatala: "No! You'll never take me alive!" -grabs onto bed for dear life.-**

**: "We can't let them get her! Get her Medabee!"**

**Medabee: "I got her Ikki!" -grabs Fatala's free hand.-**

**Celsius: "Let go! She's gonna work on our fanfic first!"**

**Ikki: "Not on your life!" -thus tug-of-war over Fatala begins. Chibis watch with tiny anime sweat drops of their heads.-**

**Matau: "If they don't stop, they'll rip her in two."**

**Nokama: "Readers out there please help Fatala out of this pradicament. Which series should she start first: Tales of Symphonia or Medabots. Titles and descriptions of the choices will be posted on her profile. Reply either by review or PM. The choice is up to you."**

**Fatala: "Help me!"**

**-Other random characters watch the chaos.-**

**Tsuzuki(Not the Visorak): "I guess we get stuck with the reviews."**

**Zelos: "Anything for my precious Fatala." -happy heart eyes.- "Fatala replies to all her reviewers, E-102 Gamma. Guest stars are always welcome. The list of chibis avalible is shrinking so she has decided to put up a list of available chibis on her profile."**

**Roy: "Sugar is what keeps this story going, Tahalli. But there is one thing I don't understand. Why do I have to be locked in the closet!" -pounds on closet door.-**

**Zelos: "I wish I was in her closet!" -happy heart eyes again.-**

**Masterpiece Ultra Magnus: "I'm not gonna say it. It's too obvious. Anyways, Fatala has excepted your offer Kim. But I guess you already know that."**

**Zelos: "And for the next review we turn to Link."**

**Link: "Why did you have to drag me into this?"**

**Zelos: "Because Mistress Fatala requested it. Now be nice to the reviewers."**

**Link: "Fine. Fatala wants to thank Jason McPhee, Miss Metal Zakia, and AnimeCrazy88 for their kind words of support."**

**Bakunetsumaru: "Fatala will PM you when she decides what chapter for you guys to guest star, GW and CD. And yes, Bioniclefangirl, Fatala will be getting a therapist after this."**

**Dev: "Homework becoming fun! Now that's scary. I hope this chapter will cure that, AngelsWind."**

**Cuervo: "Fatala appreciates the encouragment Bucking Fitch. Fatala's character maybe alittle displaced but so is Fatala personality, which explains alot."**

**Zelos: "Well that's the end of the reviews until the next chapter. And as a little bit of trivia, Fatala wants to see if her readers can identify the anime, video game, manga, or comic each of us guest reviewers are from. Can you do it?"**


	6. Chapter 6

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Last week was a bad week for me. Mainly due to the reason that my computer died and I had to buy a new one. Now I can't access most of my stories until my friend gets her Microsoft Word program back so I can install it. So I don't know when I'll be able to update my other stories so please be patient. And as a reminder I don't own Bionicle. Larissa (no she's not from just a friend of mine) and Shadow Dragon04 owns themselves.

Chapter 6: The Search for Keetongu.

After a long rest from the events of yesterday I called up Shadow and soon we were on are way to Toys R Us. (If you don't know why read the last chapter.)

"Are you sure it was ok to leave the chibis at your house alone?", asked Shadow who was sitting in the passanger's seat.

"Don't worry. I called a babysitter.", I assured her. 'More like a Chibi-tamer.', I thought wearily. Larissa isn't what I'd call your first option, more like a last resort. She may be thirteen but she acts like a seven year old banshi.

"Why'd we have to came?", asked Vakama from inside Shadow's purse.

"Pretty!" Suddenly the sound of a breaking mirror was heard. Obviously not even mirrors are resistent to Lewa's explosive touch.

"Never mind.", Vakama sighed. After the sugar incident I had taken the remaining candy and hid it in my safe. Vakama could easily burn threw the lock if he wanted to and Lewa; well I don't know if the sugar would survive the blast. The chibi weren't then only sugarivors I was worried about. If Larissa got ahold of sugar . . . Lets just say that, not even cockroaches would survive the end of the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at Fatala's house.)

"CHIBI!"

"No stay away!", yelled Makuta as he flew as fast as he could away from Larissa.

"CHIBI!", Larissa yelled again chasing after him with a doll dress in one hand and a half eaten Hersey bar in the other.

"Shouldn't we help him?", asked Gali as she and the other chibis watched the chase.

"Are you kidding me!", Tahu turned to Gali. "And have her come after us, I think not."

"Sweet Mother of Mercy! NO!", yelled Makuta as Larissa caught him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Fatala and Shadow)

About 45 minutes later we reached Toys R Us. There weren't many cars in the parking lot, which was good to me; the faster we get in and out the better. As we exited the car we could here the chibis mumbling. 'More like plotting their escape.', I thought coldly as we walked into the store. We briskly made our way to the Bionicle section to find our target.

"I found it!", Shadow said happily picking up the Keetongu box.  
"Good now we can leave.", I said as we hastily made for the check out. We were waiting in line when Shadow opened her purse to check on the chibis.

"Umm . . . Fatala. . ." I turned around to see what had gotten her attention. I looked in shock and terror at what she saw. Her purse was empty, except for her money, a broken mirror, and an empty container of Tic Tacs and a Mentos wrapper! The chibis had escaped and were running around somewhere in the store with a sugar buzz! (A minor sugar buzz, but a sugar buzz nun the less.) 'Why does this always happen to me!', I thought as a feeling of dread came over me.

"Hey! What's going on!" We turned to see where the commotion was coming from. A thin trail of smoke and several explosions could be seen and heard from the video game area.

"I guess I'll go get Lewa.", Shadow sighed.

"Ok. I'll go find Vakama." At that we went our seperate ways. "Umm . . . Could you please hold on to this? We forgot something.", I asked the cashier as our turn came.

"Sure, ok.", he said a little confused. With that I headed back into the main part of the store, the toys. 'Where the hell am I suppose to find the half-pint Toa Hordika?', I thought as I hurried off. I was running past the Bionicle section when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Taking a step backwards I turned to look at what I saw. Staring at me from a display case were six chibi Pikakas. 'Not the Chibi Curse again!', I thought in terror. They smiled with those creepy teeth with a mischivious, almost sugar crazed look in their eyes. (But where the hell would they get sugar from!)

"Mommy, mommy! I want one of those. Can I? Please!" I looked to see a small child begging his mother for one of the chibi Pikakas. The woman went off to find a salesman to tell her where they kept the 'small monster figures' as she called them. (Her words not mine.) Her son quickly corrected her that they were Bionicles, which she quickly dismissed with, "Whatever." 'Great lady, buy your kid a small, pychotic chibi with big teeth. Smart idea.', I thought sarcasticly. Suddenly I smelt burning plastic, looking up to my left I seen a smoldering, half melted video security camera. 'Oh no!', I thought running deeper into the toy department.

"VAKAMA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Video Game department)

Shadow rushed towards the video games. She had gone off to find the perfect chibi catching tool. Ofcourse she found that and something else.

The video gaming area was devoid of both shoppers and employes much to Lewa's delight. He had blown out the security sensors at the enterance; which was where the first explosion came from. Now he was gliding from one shelf section to another. Then he spotted the gaming stations.

"Ooooo!", he exclaimed as he glided over to the X-Box station. He craned his neck to see the screen, and quickly followed the directions. Soon he was in the mist of a fast paced action game. He flipped, and leaped from side to side to work the controller. He was doing fine until he attempted to run and shot at the same time. Since he couldn't move the control stick and press the button, on the other side of the control, he decided to have on of his air katanas hit it. Pulling out his sword, he threw it at the button. But to his dismay it hit a little to hard and got lodged into the controller. "Oh no!", he said before the control exploded senting him flying back. He landed on the floor with a thud.

'There he is.', Shadow thought mischiviously as she got into postion. Lewa slowly got up shaking his head. Once he could see straight he went over to the busted controller to retreive his sword. It didn't take him long to find it; just as he was about to pull it out he heard something. Looking to the right he saw Shadow coming strait at him, net in the air, and riding a scooter.

"Gah!", Lewa cried at seeing her. He quickly gave his sword a pull only to find it still stuck in a piece of the controller.

"I've got you now.", she said racing towards him. Lewa franticly tried to free his sword as Shadow closed in. Giving it one more tremendous pull his sword finally released. But the force from the tug sent the chibi Toa falling backwards into the path of Shadow's scooter. Seeing his pradiciment he closed his eyes waiting for the worst. After a minute of seemlessly endless silence Lewa lifted his head up to find that Shadow was gone. But when he turned around he came face to face with her net. Shadow had swerved to avoided the chibi and attacked from behind.

"I'm busted.", he sulked as she lifted the net to eye level. Quickly the scooted out of the video game area before someone could come in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Action Toy department.)

I pulled off the several Barbies that had attached themselves to me from my journey through the doll department. 'Damn! These things are worse than leeches.', I thought with a scowl as I threw off the last one.

"I've searched the entire store, Vakama better be here.", I said to myself as I looked around. Dozens upon dozens of boxes of every shape and size laid on the ground, most were torn or shredded from the inside out. As I entered I could feel an million little chibi eyes starring at me, watching, waiting for the right time to strike. Cautiously I searched for Vakama when suddenly they attacked. GI-Joes, Transformers, Star Wars, Power Rangers, and a number of other figures attacked. I soon found myself being tied with ropes. They seemed to be trying to pin me to the ground but by this time I had had enough of toys and chibis for one day. With a vicious, almost enraged roar I ripped away the ropes.

"Retreat!", one toy called. Immediately they began to scatter, but I was able to catch one of them.

"Where is Vakama?", I growled at the small, frightened chibi.

"H-he went t-to rescue L-Lewa.", he studdered before pointing towards the check out. I dropped the toy before runniing off in the direction he had pointed. As I neared the exit I could see Shadow waiting for me and above her on a shelf was Vakama who looked ready to pounch. 'O crap.', I thought as I ran to intercept the sugar crazed Hordika. Creeping from behind I tackled the chibi Toa before he could set his rescue plain in motion. I shoved the reluctant chibi into my bag before meeting up with Shadow.

"I say we get out of here before anyone figures out we're the cause of this mess." Nodding in agreement we payed for Keetongu and quickly exited the store. Once we were in the safety of the car I reached into my bag and took out Vakama.

"If you ever do anything like that again I swear your ass will be in a sling!", I threatened the Toa, who I just realized was covered in finger paints which looked like war paint. Before he could say a word I shoved him back in before driving off. 'One less thing time worry about.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fatala's House)

"What a day.", sighed Shadow as we walked up the steps to my house.

"Tell me about it.", I agreed as I opened the door. (Oh, how I wish I had just left it shut.) I opened the door just in time to have a small black and pink chibi fly on to my face causing me to fall backwards. Groaning I slowly sat up and pried the small thing off. With a pounding back it was hard to think of anything but the pain, atleast until I saw what I had in my hand. (0o) It was Makuta in a small pink doll dress.

"Maakuutaa?", I heard Larrisa call in a sing-song tone from inside the house. Hearing her call Makuta struggled out of my grasp and hid behind my back. (Which was still very sore.)

"Hide me! Please!" Boy did I feel sorry for the little guy, even if he is evil, no one diserves the torment that Larrisa can cause. 'That's it I'm getting a better babysitter next time.'

To be continued in Chapter 7: Adventures in Chibisitting.

Fatala: "I'm surprised no one could guess where all the characters are from. Efreet, Celsius, and Zelos are from Tales of Symphonia. (video game) Medabee and Ikki are from Medabots. (anime) Tsuzuki is from Descendants of Darkness. (anime) Roy is from Fullmetal Alchemist. (anime) Masterpiece Ultra Magnus is from Transformer. (comic) Link is from The Legend of Zelda. (video game) Bakunetsumaru is from SD Gundam. (anime) Dev is from PHD. (manga) And Cuervo is from Monster Collection. (manga)"

Chibi Matau H: "Not everyone is a anime/manga/comic/gaming freak like you."

Fatala: "Another comment like that and I'll let Larissa play with you."

Matau: "NO! Anything but that!"

Fatala: "Than be quiet or do something useful."

Matau: "Fine we'll help with the reviews."

Chibi Vakama H: "Redbull? Sounds good Flames of Chaos. Fatala can we have some Redbull?"

Fatala: "Over my dead body!"

Vakama: "Yesh, no need to bite my head off."

Fatala: "I have both Toa Lhikan and the Kikanalo, not in this story but you know what I mean. Anyways get ready Kim your chibisitting next chapter. May Mata Nui help you."

Chibi Nokama H: "Unfortunitely, for Fatala, the chibi series is far from over, Bioniclefangirl. Personally I don't think a therapist could help her now."

Fatala: "I heard that!"

Chibi Takanuva: "E-102 Gamma, you wanted Makuta in a dress you got it. At the end of the reviews Fatala has an announcement for all the up coming guest stars."

Fatala: "Hopefully this will be the end of the sugar saga of the Chibi Curse, but I highly doubt it. I think we might take next chapter off, what do you think Shadow Dragon04?"

Chibi Makuta: "Yes, Miss Metal -or- Zakia Pixi Sticks are evil, just like me. For info of when you will be appearing check below the review."

Fatala: "Of course you can be a guest star Dalek Gun07 just tell me which ones you want."

Chibi Gali: "Here's another chapter AnimeCrazy88, Bucking Fitch, and Tahalli."

Annoucement to all guest stars to come: Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 will be a little chaotic because of all the guest stars showing up. Why is there only two chapter of introductions? Because I have something planned for Chapters 10-12. What is it? You'll just have to wait and see. I'll be PMing all guest stars to inform about these chapters at a later date. I'll also be asking how each wants to be introduced. _-Fatala_


	7. Chapter 7

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

This summer has just been cruel to my fanfics. Although I added two new stories to my growing list, I've got Writer's block on all my other stories. But hopefully it will leave when college starts again.

As always I own nothing except myself and my twisted chibi world. Shadow Dragon 04 and Kim Kinne own themselves. I am not responsible for any property or psyche damage the chibis cause. They are owned by the people who created Bionicle and thus are blamed for planting the Chibi Curse story into my head. Blame them.

Chapter 7: Adventures in Chibisitting

(Kim will be the 'I' in this chapter, although the quotes will still be in my Fatala state of mind. Just to make things clear.)

Fatala had called me last night for a favor. She said that she had had a long, tiresome day and needed a babysitter. I of course agreed, what are friends for after all. Shadow and her came over the next morning carrying a pair of shoe boxes, one of which was badly burned. (Shadow: "Tahu! I thought I told you not to try and burn your way out." Tahu: "I'm claustrophobic. I can't help it." Fatala: sigh "Let's get back to the story.") They then explained about C & S and the Chibi Curse. Fatala then told me the basic rules of chibi sitting. 1. Don't ever leave them unattended. 2. Keep them out of the sight of others, unless you want to be on the six o'clock news. 3. And no matter how much they cry or beg, never, never ever feed them sugar. I felt like I was entering a Gremlins movie, but instead of ugly green critters I have three inch tall chibis. (Matau: "Can we watch Gremlins?" Fatala: "No. The last thing you need is more ideas for causing mass chaos.")

The rules seemed simple enough so I assured them that I could take care of everything. Once they left I opened the boxes to do a head count. Makuta, Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Takanuva, Hordika Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, Matau, Nuju and a Suukorak. Eleven chibis in all. 'This job shouldn't be too hard.', I thought positively.

"Well since seven hours 'til Fatala and Shadow return, how 'bout we go watch some tv.", I suggested. At the sound of tv the chibis' eyes lite up in excitement, except Makuta who seemed mildly subdued for now. (Fatala: "It's a proven fact that 90 of all chibis are addicted to either the tv, video games, and/or the computer.") So without hesitation I crowded the chibis into the tv room and started to browse for a show for them to watch as the found places to sit.

"Why are Vakama and Lewa not here?", asked Tahu turning to Gali as they found in soft pillow to sit on.

"Fatala and Shadow are punishing them for the Toys R Us incident yesterday." (See last chapter for details.)

"Oh yeah. I wonder what they're doing right now.", he mused before turning to watch the show I put on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow's House

"Please let us out!"

"We promise to be good.", pleaded Lewa and Vakama from the cat carrier; otherwise dubbed: the chibi prison.

"No.", Fatala said as Shadow and her continued playing DDR Mario Mix. (Fatala: "I love that game.") The Keetongu box they bought yesterday still sat neglected in the corner, mostly forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's House

Most of the chibis were still watching tv with me, except for Makuta, Takanuva, and the Suukorak. Makuta was busy writing or drawing something on a pad of paper; most likely plotting some devious plan, although he looked so cute trying to write with the pencil which was at least twice his size. The Suukorak had fallen asleep on several fluffy pillows which were on a nearby chair. I was surprised how docile he seemed, but I guess Fatala must have put more than a little bit of fear into him. (Fatala: "Damn strait.") Takanuva, on the other hand, had decided to explore my house. Not knowing it he had stumbled into my bedroom. Looking around he spotted something up on one of the upper shelves which struck his curiosity. He slowly climbed up to see what was up there. (Fatala: "Instead of curiosity killed the cat, they should of had it be chibi.") Reaching the middle shelf he was surprised to find some Bionicle figures. There was: a Tahu, two Galis; original and Nuva, a Pohatu, a Lewa, a Toa Lhikan with a Kikanalo, a Turaga Nokama, a Turaga Nuju, the red, blue, and black Borahk, a Exo-Toa, two Kopakas, and a black Rahkshi. But he noticed that something was wrong, none of them were moving. At that Takanuva suddenly let out a loud scream. We all jumped as we heard Takanuva's scream and ran to find him, except for Makuta who followed grudgingly and the Suukorak who was still asleep. I was worried that something might of fell on him or worse. But as we enter my bed room we found nothing wrong, although looked alittle shaken.

"What's wrong?", I asked looking down at him.

"They're dead.", he answered pointing at my Bionicle toys.

"No, they're not dead. They're just toys." Takanuva and the others looked at me confused. It was obvious that they didn't understand, so I have to give was long explanation; which became longer with the number of questions they asked. Once I finished the chibis looked at the toys again. Tahu, who was still not convinced, poked the black Rahkshi warily with his sword, thinking it would jump out and attack him. But the toy didn't move.

"I don't care if their not alive, I still don't trust this one.", Tahu comment before moving away from the black Rahkshi.

"Well now that we got that straitened out, how about we get some lunch." The chibis nodded in agreement at my suggestion. They followed me out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, all except Makuta. The master of shadows had an evil grin on his face. (Makuta's thoughts: 'An army of slaves waiting for my command. Muhahaha!') I don't know what he was thinking but whatever it was couldn't be good. But as long as he didn't act on his evil impulses I dismissed his behavior. Lunch went by smoothly and once again the chibis were being entertained by the tv. I couldn't see why Fatala seemed so willing to have someone else watch the chibis. They were so cute and innocent, may be she was just over reacting about the trouble the cause. Then there was a sudden loud maniacal laugh which filled the air. (Shadow: "Oh no. She left him alone." Fatala: "Rule number 1: Don't ever leave them unattended.") We followed the maniacal laughter into my bedroom where Makuta was. I glanced up at my shelf to find that several of the toys were missing.

"Behold! My army!", announced Makuta as he moved aside so we could see my Kikanalo, red, blue, and black Borahk, an Exo-Toa, and the black Rahkshi. But instead of being just toys, they were all chibis! (Vakama: "Wait a minute. I didn't know Makuta could spread the Chibi Curse." Fatala: "The chibization process can change one's existing powers or give them new ones. Why else do you think Lewa's touch destroys anything shiny?" Vakama: "Fine, but what new or changed powers do the rest of us have?" Fatala: "You'll just have to wait and see.") "Fall before me Toa and beg for mercy! With this army I will destroy you now!", announced Makuta before he laughed manically. The chibi Toa drew there weapons ready to attack but they stopped as I stepped towards Makuta and his chibi army.

"They're so cute!", I squealed in excitement. At my reaction Makuta and the others were stunned in silence with looks of confusion and disbelief on their faces.

"Wha?", Makuta asked in disbelief.

"They're so cute! Thank you Makuta!", I cheered before diving on my new chibis to hug them. (0.0 Fatala: "Well that's an interesting turn of events.")

"But-but, I'm suppose to be evil! You're not suppose to be happy! You're suppose to fear me!", Makuta complained.

"Well, you tried.", said Takanuva putting his hand on Makuta's shoulder. Makuta just stomped off to sulk somewhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Kim's House

Fatala and Shadow arrived back at around 5:00 pm. I greeted them with my normal cheer before I explained about the events of the day as well as introducing them to my new chibis. Shadow seemed happy but Fatala just placed a head on her head before murmuring, 'It continues to spread.' Once that was done I showed them where the chibis were. Matau, Nokama, Gali, Tahu, and Onewa were watching tv. (Fatala: "I told you they're addicted.") Nuju was trying to read one of my Bionicle books, which seemed very hard for someone his size since it kept falling down on him. The Suukorak, who slept through all the events of the day was still sleeping. Whenua and Kopaka were watching Takanuva as he played with my Kikanalo, as my other chibis went along their own business.

"Where's Makuta?", asked Shadow noticing that he was missing.

"Oh, he's over here.", I said leading them over to a hidden corner. Makuta was sitting there sulking and mumbling to himself. You could almost seem the proverbial rain clouds over his head. Poor little guy.

(Makuta: "I'm evil! Evil! No one takes me seriously! Well I'll show them! I'll show them the wrath of Makuta! Bwahahahah!")

To be continued in Chapter 8: The Chibis' Day Out.

Fatala: "I appologise to everyone for the long wait but my once seemingly endless amount of insperation dried up this summer. I have decided to make a small change about the chibis. Multiple chibis are allowed for the Bohrok, Rahkshi, Kikanalo, any other Rahi, and the Visorak. **I'm working on the pic of Makuta in a dress. I'll annouce when it's finished. Now the reviews!"**

Chibi Nuju: "Fatala thanks you for your support Koname."

Fatala: "I got your PM Bucking Fitch/Black Diamond, I'm glad you like the last chapter. And just as a fact, Barbies are evil."

Chibi Nokama: "This time she got your message Dalek Gun07. You will be guess staring in Chapter 9."

Fatala: I like the chibi Kikanalo idea Jason Kent. The last thing the chibis need in drinks like Surge, Red Bull, or Jolt; pixie sticks already do enough damage as it is. Atleast my chibis know if they ever did that they'd be kitty food. I'm working on my Chibi Transformers, but I probably won't post 'til I get a few chapters done."

Chibi Whenua: "I think Fatala said that she would consider your idea Flames and Chaos. But right now she's got plans up to chapter 15."

Fatala: "Sorry it took so long Kim, but don't worry we will meet up again in chapter 10."

Chibi Onewa: "Fatala says she be doing chapter 8 solo so she can introduce some new guess stars Shadow Dragon04. But rest up and get ready for the three part special which will be starting at chapter 10."

Fatala: "I've been to the 'funny farm' Bioniclefangirl. They gave me a straitjacket and sent me home. They said there's no cure for what I have. It also seems to be contagious. I'm not taking anymore guest stars right now, I'll resume taking them after chapter 13 or 14."

Chibi Matau: snickers "We're glad you enjoyed the last chapter AnimeCrazy88."

Fatala: "Vakama in Kid Mussle's clothes?" shudders "Now that would be scary. You'll be guess staring in the next chapter GammaBond."

Chibi Vakama: "It was very funny to see Makuta humiliated like that. You and CD will be guest staring in the next chapter GW."

Fatala: "I tend to have a lot of grmmer and spelling errors in this fanfic Miss Metal -or- Zakia. I think is mostly due to how crazy my brain gets at the point of writing it. Oh, as a side note, you'll be guess staring in the next chapter."

"" 


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

**Sorry I haven't put up new chapters to my stories but college has been tough. Sociology papers, Music Appreciation tests, Math projects, and character modeling and rigging. Being an Animation student is fun but a lot of work. And the insane comment of the day is: "I wonder what this chicken's last dream was."-Eric when he was eating chicken tenders. Don't bother trying to understand, you'll only hurt your brain. **

**I only own myself and C GW, CD, and Z own themselves. **

Chapter 8; Part 1: The Chibis' Day Out.

"Shopping, shopping! We're going shopping!", Matau happily chorused as I waited for the traffic light to turn green so we could continue down the busy city streets towards the mall. I know you're probable asking yourself if I have finally lost it. No, I lost it years ago. But the reason behind this insane plan of taking my chibis shopping was not completely my idea. My uncle had called me and asked if I could pick up a computer part he had ordered. Since I'm such a nice person (When I want to be.) I told him I'd pick it up and bring it to his house tomorrow. Of course at hearing about a trip the chibis begged and pleaded for them to come along. After several hours of hearing their insistent whining and moaning I said yes. Their training me I know it; I use to hold out for at least a day and a half, but now I give in less then five hours. (Just so I don't have to hear them complain.)

"Be quit! I can't concentrate with your constant jabbering!", I yelled throwing a quick glare at the mini Hordika of air. Matau reluctantly plopped back down on the front seat quietly sulking to himself. As I turned back I noticed the driver in the car next to me giving me the 'you're crazy' look. (Usually I never do this but I was not in the best mood right at that time.) As soon as the light turned green I gave him the universal sign of discontent and speeding off.

"That wasn't very nice.", noted Onewa turning his glance from me back to the window.

"Well I'm not in the nicest of moods at this point.", I stated soberly as I turned off an exit.

"Why not?", asked Nuju from his perch on top of my head. At that I mentally smacked my head against a wall. I wanted to say: 'Because you little vermin are eating my brains! You eat, you sleep, you create mass chaos wherever you go and I'm most-likely stuck with you for the rest on my natural life!' But instead I answered:

"No reason. Just didn't sleep good last night."

"Did it have something to do with you mumbling last night about C & S doing something completely stupid and that you were gonna haunt them from beyond the grave?", asked Vakama looking back from where he sat on the dashboard.

"Wha-When did I say that!", I asked in shock at remembering dream/nightmare/memory I had last night.

"You talk in your sleep.", he pointed out before going back to watching the traffic. I slapped my head with my hand. 'Why me?', I thought before Whenua drew my attention back to reality.

"Hey Fatala. Is that the mall?", he asked pointing out our destination.

"Where is it! Let me see!"

"Wow! It's so big!"

"Cool!"

"Shopping, shopping!" They all exclaimed and cheered as they crowded around the window. I couldn't help but smile at their natural curiosity and wonder. 'I hope Nokama and Tsuzuki can take care of themselves.', thought to myself as I turned on to the Mall exit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fatala's House

Nokama and Tsuzuki were on the couch waiting for their favorite TV show to start. They stared at the screen intently as the magic words are heard. 'Like sand through the hour glass, so are The Days of Our Lives.' (I hate Soap Operas but those two appear to love them.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mall

"Now remember. We all stick together, if anyone wanders off they'll be suck in the cat carrier for a week." The chibis shuddered at the threat of being stuck in the cat carrier; they obviously don't like being trapped in one place for very long. Seeing that I had made my point I opened the doors and stepped into the Sears wing of the mall. I heard ohhs and ahhs from the chibis as they stared around at the new surroundings.

"So which store are we going first?", asked Whenua from my purse.

"First we head to FYE then grab some lunch before heading to Circuit City. That's where my uncle's package is at.", I said as we made our way through Sears towards them main area of the Mall.

"Fatala! Fatala!" I looked down to see Matau pulling my sleeve. "Can we go over there?", he asked pointing to the perfume section.

"Ok, but not for long.", I said walking over. I figured it would be better to let them see it now with my consent otherwise they would probable run off on their own and get in more trouble. 'At least this way I can keep an eye on them.' I put down my purse so that the chibis could get out and explore a little. They immediately ran over towards the multi-colored glass bottle wonder what liquids they contained.

"What are these things?", asked Vakama tapping on one of the bottles.

"They're called perfumes. Some women use them because they smell good or they believe it will help them attract men.", I said looking at a bottle labeled Passion.

"Do you like them?", asked Nuju climbing back on my head.

"Not particularly. I like scented candles much more." So far it seemed the chibis where content with just looking, but that changed when Onewa got a funny idea. He climbed up on one of the bottles and called to Matau.

"Hey Matau!"

"What do you wa-Ahh!", Matau turned to be sprayed in a light mist of perfume. The chibis laughed at the sight of their spitting and sputtering friend. "That stuff smells terrible.", he spat trying to get the stuff out of his mouth.

"Hey anything is an improvement over how you smell.", shrugged Onewa getting down.

"Ha, ha. Not funny.", pouted Matau. I let out a small giggle but regained my composure as I noticed we where being watched by several curious costumers.

"Come on guys. I think it's time we move on.", I said opening my purse. They all go in, (Except Nuju who was still on my head. I just don't care anymore about what people think about me.) but they also made sure to keep a good distance from Matau who now smelt like Haiku. From there we moved on to the next store, FYE. After glancing at some movies and CDs and buying some we decided to go get lunch. As we walked towards the food court I noticed something that made my blood run cold. 'Why? Why in the name of everything that is good and right did they have to put those things in here!', I asked myself quickening my steps. 'Maybe if I walk fast enough they won't notice them.' But no.

"Fatala! Look! Candy machines!", Matau yelled pointing towards the massive candy center. In the middle of the walk way was a stand that had two levels of candy machines circling around it. Their must have been 30 candy machine in all. And no, it wasn't just one type of candy but every type of candy available! It sat there ready and waiting for any little kid with a quarter to come and tap its unending fountain of sugar highness.

"Can we have some? Can we? Please!", asked Nuju with giant puppy dog eyes.

"When we come back. You don't want to spoil your lunch.", I said hoping they would agree.

"Ok.", they happily said in unison. As long as they had the promise of sugar it seemed they would agree to do anything, at least for the moment. With a sigh of relief we continued towards the food court unaware of the pair of red eyes watching us from the candy machines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mall: Food Court

I ordered a large takeout order of Chinese; fried rice, bourbon chicken, shrimp and broccoli, sesame chicken, some crab ragoons the works. While I picked up my order the chibis watched our shopping bags on one of the many tables. Once I paid for the food I turned around to finds that my bags and the chibis were gone! Before I had a chance to panic I heard some one call out: "Thief!" followed by some grunts, groans, and a loud scream of pain. Looking around the corner to find a man now surround by security. He was covered with scratches, burns, scraps, many other minor injuries and several good size bite marks. As everyone watched them apprehend the man I noticed my bags moving along the ground heading back towards the table they had been set on. I put down the food and knelt down to find the four chibi hordika underneath looking very proud of themselves.

"What happened!", I asked as quietly as I could although no one was paying attention to me.

"That man tried to steal the bags, so we stopped him.", said Vakama with a giant grin.

"Yeah! We taught him a lesson!", said Matau proudly.

"And which one of you four bit him?", I asked curiously.

"Nuju.", answered Onewa pointing towards the small ice Hordika who was back on his perch. (The top of my head.)

"Me take down bad man.", he said very Dinobotish. (How do I know? That will be explained in my prequel.)

"Yes you did. You all did a good job.", I said with an approving smile. (I smile! 0o Miracle of the century.) Gathering up the chibis and the bags we headed towards the Circuit City wing of the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mall: Sears Wing.

With my uncle's package in hand we headed back through the food court and back into the Sears wing headed to my car. Of course the chibis made sure to keep reminding me about their candy reward. When we made it to the candy machine I set the bags down so I could get out some quarters. The chibis ran around the machines searching for the candy they wanted. Matau, gum balls; Nuju, Swedish fish; Whenua, sweet tarts; Vakama, jawbreakers; Onewa, skittles. We went from one candy machine to the next getting the chibi's candy, placing them in my purse for safe keeping until we got home. (At home I at least know where they are.) With the last candy collected I was ready to get my bags and go when we saw one of the gum ball machines shaking. Curiously Whenua went over to investigate peering through the glass.

"There's something in here!", he called but before we could get over there the machine gave one last shake which shook Whenua off. Whenua fell to the floor with a plop, he suddenly scurried out of the way as the machine came falling down. With a loud crash the glass broke sending gum ball scattering every where's, gum balls and two chibi Pikaka!

"Avak and Zartan!", came a sudden call. We looked to see GW and CD rushing over. I silently cursed to myself wondering what I had done in some past life to deserve such punishment. (Why me? Why me!) Putting the thoughts of all the ways I could torture C&S to the back of my mind I helped retrieve the two, very, sugar high chibis before we made a haste exit to the parking lot. (The last thing we needed was to be caught be security, although they were still busy trying to figure out how the thief got so mangled.)

Once away from any nosey people GW and CD proceeded to tell how they too had gotten stuck with the Chibi Curse. (Damn E-mail.) After putting the two hyper Pikaka in a safe place where they couldn't get out we all headed to Barnes and Nobles (aka 'Heaven on Earth') to get some books. (If anyone's wondering we put Avak and Zartan in the trunk. Don't worry they won't suffocate, I think.)

We entered the store to find it in utter chaos! Books flying everywhere, people screaming, and the laughter of maniacal chibis. (Laughter of maniacal chibis?) Three chibi Rahkshi; brown, green, and blue, were chasing several women who screamed as they ran by. The Bahrag were starting a mini bon-fire, while Roodaka and Sidorahk tormented the staff at the Starbucks. In the mist of all this a little Lhikan tried desperately to restore order. (Good luck little guy.)

"Z! Can you help me?", he called to someone a few aisles back.

"In a minute! I'm almost done with this chapter.", someone answered from a few aisle back. We looked around the corner to see Z sitting amongst about a dozen manga busy reading. Looks like we have another mess to clean up before security comes.

To be continued in Chapter 8; Part 2: Chibi Maulings!

**Fatala: "Ok, there's been a lot of things happening lately so I'll just give a quick recap. I recently got a DeviantART account, if you want to check it out just look for Fatala; I use that name for almost everything. Not much is up except a couple scraps and one official picture. In the scraps you can find my Chibi Curse picture. It took me while to get Makuta to look right; every time I drew him as a chibi he looked like a duck." **

**Makuta: "Hey!" **

**Fatala: "Well it's the truth. I've also been drawing Transformer chibis, which I'll be putting up soon. Then this past weekend me and my friend went to SITAcon and cos-played. I was Karei Hirosaki from Maburaho and my friend was a random cat girl. We didn't win any prizes but it was fun. We played video games, watched the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournement, watched Anime, checked out the art, played DDR, took pictures of fellow cos-players, and had our pictures taken too. But the main highlight was the Dealers Room! There was so much stuff! My friend bought a Shigure plushy, a couple pins, and got a crystal Muggle from a blind box; talk about lucky. I got a DVD, a mini Gundam statue, and four, FOUR, Transformer Chibis; I was singing and dancing. I got Galvatron, Grimlock, Bumblebee, and my favorite, Soundwave! I was looking for Rodimus but he was sold out, so was Wreck-Gar; oh well four out of six isn't bad. But enough of my personal babbling, it's time for reviews!" **

**-Fatala slowly backs away from Bioniclefangirl- **

**Fatala: "RUN!" Runs away. **

**Vakama: "Fatala's afraid of sanity. Especially after seeing her friend cured." -Looks to see girl twitching in corner- "Anyways, sure you can guest star after chapter 13 or 14." **

**Fatala: "Ok, I'm back. Your welcome GW and CD. This just the tip of the iceberg of insanity, just wait until chapter 9. Zaktan won't be the only one screaming in terror. Hehehe." **

**Nokama: "Don't worry Kim, Fatala will definitely let you chibisit again but for now rest up for chapter 9." **

**Fatala: "The chibis always cause chaos AnimeCrazy, but I guess I'm just lucky or is it unlucky? I guess it doesn't really matter. I won't be able to update as much as I'd like to due to college and other stuff; but I will update when I can."**

**Nuju: "Fatala made a boo-boo GammaBond; you'll be appearing in the next chapter. Sorry about the mix up."**

**Fatala: "I agree that the Rahkshi are cute Omicron. Tackle, snuggle, glump attack of DOOM!" -Jumps on a random Rahkshi-**

**Rahkshi: "Ack!"**

**Whenua: "Get ready Dalek because you make your appearance in the next chapter."**

**Fatala: "Hahaha. If this was my life, I would immediately apply for the funny farm. Although my life is dominated by chibis, they are only toys and they are not alive. Thank heavens! Although I would like having my chibi of Soundwave coming alive. I still waiting to see how your chibi story will come out Jason, I hope to see it up soon."**

**Onewa: "Energy drinks are good, but Pixie Stix are better. Sure you can guest star Flames of Chaos, just tell me which chibis you want. Remember eight is the limit and all available chibis are listed on my profile."**

**Fatala: "Well that's all for now, I've got animation work and other stories to work on. So until next time, bye!"**

**Makuta: "I'll rule the world by the end of the century!" **

**Fatala: "You've been watching Gokudo haven't you?" **


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

This is my Happy New Years gift for everyone. Enjoy!

**Fatala: "Another college semester has ended. YAH!!! And it's 2007! Ofcourse this year my resolutions for this year are: 1. Play videogames. 2. Update my fanfics. and 3. Cause mass chaos and destruction? MAKUTA! How many times have I told you to stop messing with my script!"**

**Makuta: Hehehehe . . .**

**Fatala: Since there is a lot of chibis in this chapter I'm putting up a list that says who has what chibis. Here's the list:**

Fatala (Me): The Toa Hordika, and a Suukorak (White Visorak)

Z (Miss Metal -or- Zakia): The Bahrag, Panrahk (Brown Rahkshi), Lerahk (Green Rahkshi), Guurahk (Blue Rahkshi), Lhikan, Roodaka, Sidorahk.

GW and CD (Greenswind and Cheesedude): Avak (Brown Pikaka), and Zartan (Green Pikaka)

Gamma (Gammabond): Pohatu, Onewa, Vohtarak (Red Visorak), Boggarak (Blue Visorak), Turahk (Red Rahkshi), Kurahk (White Rahkshi), Vorahk (Black Rahkshi), and Vakuta (Custom)

Dalek (Dalek Gun07): Keelerak (Green Visorak), Oohnorak (Black Visorak), and Roporak (Brown Visorak)

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but myself and my insane imagination. GW, CD, Z, Gammabond, and Dalek own themselves.

Chapter 8; Part 2: Chibi Maulings

Now I knew how Kelly felt in RID. (A Transformers series for those who don't know.) Whenever she thought she had finally gotten away from Transformers; there they were! It seemed as if their real mission was to drive her to the brink of insanity; now I know how she felt. But instead of Transformers; I have Bionicle chibis! Bionicle chibis who have an extreme fetish for causing chaos.

"Let me go! Let me go!", yelled Vakama as he struggled in my grip. It was obvious that he was ready to trounce both Roodaka and Sidorahk into the next life. (Personally I wouldn't blame him.) Infact the other three chibi Hordika seemed to be having the same idea. I carefully weighted my options.

"Fine. But make sure to take care of them before security comes.", I whispered setting Vakama down. With a mischievously evil grin Vakama and the others got to work helping Lhikan round up the rogue chibis.

"Are you sure they can handle this by themselves?", asked GW watching the chaos.

"Maybe; but just incase I think we should give them a little help.", I suggested before going back out to the car. I knew this tactic was risky but sometimes you need to fight fire with fire. Or in this case chibis with chibis. I came back shortly with Avak and Zartan who were still high on sugar. Once I got them semi settled down I began bargaining with them. The deal was that if they helped the chibi Hordika and Lhikan I would give them more candy. At first I didn't think it would work, but at the sound of more candy they were more than willing to help. "Ok, got get them!", I yelled setting them loose. Immediately they ran towards the bonfire Rahkshi. While they worked GW, CD, and me went our separate ways to find the books we wanted. (Once you get use to the insanity, you begin to ignore it.) Once we found our books we pulled Z, reluctantly, away from her reading.

"Is this normal around here?", asked the cashier (She must have been new.) as she checked us out; noticing how calm we were. (Except for Z who wanted to finish a couple more books.)

"Not really; but you get use to them after a week.", I commented grabbing the bags and thanking her. "Are you guys set?", I asked looking down at the chibis.

"Ready and waiting.", answered Whenua happily. With that we exited the store dragging Z's rebellious and unconscious chibis away. (Execpt for Lhikan who rid on Z's shoulder.) Once we put the unconscious chibis in the trunk with the Pikaka; who acted as guards, we headed to my uncle's house. The trip to my uncles was the sanest part of the day; we just talked and enjoyed the ride. Once there we piled out and headed into the house. (My uncle said he wouldn't be home 'til later that day, so it was safe to bring the chibis in.) Thanking the heavens that I bought enough, we all sat down to eat. Almost immediately after we finished lunch my cell phone rang.

"Hello?", I asked waiting for a reply.

"Hi, Fatala? It's me Gamma."

"Hey, Gamma. What's up?"

"Uhh, nothing much. . . Your down in the city today, right?", he asked.

"Yah, why?", I asked now getting very suspicious.

"Could you come to my house? Now."

"Umm, sure. I'll be over in a minute."

"Thank you, Fatala. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. My stomach felt uneasy; I had a bad feeling that chibis were somehow a cause of my friend's request. "Vakama, Nuju. You guys are coming with me. I'll be right back, I need to go over to Gamma's house.", I informed the others before grabbing two of my chibis and heading out.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did we have to come with you?", Vakama asked as we drove down the road towards Gamma's house.

"Lets just say, I have a feeling that another of my friends has the Chibi Curse.", I answered as I pulled into Gamma's driveway.

"What's wrong with that?", asked Nuju looking down from the top of my head as we walked towards his house.

"I'll explain it another time.", I sighed ringing the door bell. There was the suddenly thunder of feet running to answer the door.

"Hi, Fatala!", greeted Gamma. It was more than obvious that the Chibi Curse had even gotten him too; especially when I saw a chibi Onua and Pohatu on his shoulders. "Aren't these guys cool?! Wow! You got both Vakama and Nuju!"

"Yes, along with the other Toa Hordika and a Suukorak.", I answered as he let me in.

"Hey! That means that all the Visorak are accounted for."

"Wha-", I started to ask when I suddenly saw what she meant. The living room was crowded with chibis. There was the Visorak: Vohtarak, Boggarak, Keelerak, Oohnorak, and Roporak; the Rahkshi: Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk; along with Gamma's custom Vakuta. In the middle of the sea of chibis was Dalek.

"Fatala! What's up?", Dalek called happily holding her three chibi Visorak.

"Not much.", I replied weakly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for me to explain about the Chibi Curse and the recent events.

"So who else has the Chibi Curse?", asked Dalek curiously.

"So far; Shadow, Z, GW, and CD. Although Kim has chibis too she doesn't have the Chibi Curse."

"You know what would be fun? We should all get together sometime.", suggested Gamma happily.

"Maybe. But I've got to be heading back to my uncle's.", I said gaving Vakama and Nuju up.

"Ok. But don't forget to tell the others about my idea!", called Gamma as I headed towards my car.

"I'll tell them."

-------------------------------------------------------------

I breathed a heavy sigh as I walked up the front steps of my uncle's house. Something had to be done about these chibis. The Chibi Curse was spreading worse than the flu in a college math class. (Trust me it spreads like a wildfire; but for some reason I never get it. Hmm.) I opened the door to find; absolute and utter chaos!!!

"SOMEBODY!!! HELP US!" I heard somebody yell, but it was hard to tell who. I ran into the living room to find Z, GW, and CD with our chibis tied up. They were all being held captive by my cousin's toys. Gundams, Transformers, Bionicle, Star Wars, Star Trek, and other assorted toys all in chibi form. (Yes, my cousin does have a wide variety of toys that he collects. My uncle collects them too so their both to blame.)

"Look! One got away!", one of the enemy chibis yelled turning all their attention towards me.

"I think we better run.", whispered Vakama as he tightened his grip on my arm. Without further pompting I ran as Nuju happily yelled, 'Wheee!!'. This would be the last time I would go to my cousins house under the Chibi Curse. 'That's it; something has to be done about this Chibi Curse!', I thought as I continued to run from the fleet of chibi sized spaceships and Gundams. Right then Gamma's idea about getting together seemed to be sounding better and better.

To be continued in Chapter 9; Part 1: The Chibi Curse in Reverse!

**Fatala: "Short and not as funny as I'd like it but I hope it's good enough.**

**Nokama H: "Your far from finished when it comes guest staring Shadow. Get ready for the next chapter because your back."**

**Fatala: "You finally guest stared Dalek Gun. Rest up and get ready for the insanity to come."**

**Nuju H: "Fatala is still not sure about what chapter you'll star in Bioniclefangirl, but if you have any ideas for that chapter send her a PM."**

**Fatala: "If it happen in real life I'd have to eat my brains. Either that or I'd put them to work cleaning my house."**

**Whenua H: "I think this chapter answered your question Gammabond."**

**Fatala: "Ok, just a few more to go and I'm out of here."**

**Matau H: "SUGAR!"**

**Fatala: "Matau! How many times have I told you to leave my Pixie sticks alone." -runs to take the sugar away from Matau-**

**Vakama: "Sure you can guest star Hordikanui. When we're not sure."**

**Fatala: "All of us here (me and the chibis) are glad that you like it Serpro."**

**Onewa H: -Shrugs- "Who knows? Probably at the end of this story, Toa Kongu, which is still a long ways away. I hope."**

**Fatala: "Well that's all for now. Now I need to work on updating my other fanfics. Go, and may the chibis be with you."**

**Larissa: "CHIBI!"**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

I'm a very bad authoress. How long has it been since I updated. . . . Bah! My brain can't think back that far. Anyways I finally returned!!!! With no help from you guys. glares at chibis I blame the chibis for eating me out of inspiration. (Of course by inspiration I mean sugar.) But anyways, I'm back and just as insane as ever. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing is up to you. I just type here.

Chapter 9; Part 1: The Chibi Curse in Reverse!

With the most recent chibi events I decided to have all those 'inflicted' with the Chibi Curse; including Kim, C & S, over for a 'strategy' meeting. (Yeah right rolls eyes) At least that's what it was suppose to be that. Some how it ended turning into the biggest slumber party my house has ever seen. (At least since my last party with C & S. Don't ask.)

"PARTY!!" C yelled happily as he held up a half full can of Mountain Dew. All that earned him was me throwing a pillow in his face. S laughed at his brother before C threw the pillow at him. I sighed shaking my head as they soon got into a full blow pillow fight. (Idiots.)

Well, besides them everyone was either watching the Bionicle movie marathon we put on (What else would we be watching. :P) or talking. Most of the chibis were watching the movies. Of course then there was Avak and Zartan. Somehow the two crazy Pikaka's had found a stash of sugar that C & S had brought with them. With all that sugar in their systems, the quickly went into a sugar rush. C & S were kept busy for half the day. (My new rule is this: you bring the sugar; you have to chase down the sugar crazed chibis.) Besides them, everyone else was relatively sane. Well as sane as chibis can get.

We must have stayed up 'til around 2 in the morning just watching movies, talking, playing games, and chasing the occasional, sugared up chibi. Finally around that time we started to get ready for bed. With enough sleeping bags for us; and our army of chibis we settled down for bed.

"Good night." I said laying down in my sleeping bag. It didn't take long for a sleepy little Nuju to find his way to my head. Snuggling on top of my head he promptly feel asleep purring. (Hey, he is a Hordika. And yes, they all purr like cats.)

As we all settled down to sleep the chibis followed suit, going to sleep one by one. Or at least we thought. One chibi remained awake; watching, waiting. A treacherous smile crept over the chibi's face. Once everyone was fast asleep, a strange purple glow began to emanate from the chibi's clawed hand. (Any ideas who this chibi is? Matau: "I know! I know!" smacks him with pillow Shh! We can't give it away yet. Matau: grumbles)

-------

(The next morning)

"Fatala. . . . Fatala wake up . . ." I moaned swatting at the voice next to me, as if I was swatting a fly. 'Damn voice again.' "Come on Fatala." the voice again insisted, this time shaking me slightly. 'Since when did the voice in my head get enough money to buy psychical form.' I wondered rolling towards the voice. "Ah, you're awake go-" the voice never got to finish as my fist contacted with it's face in the form of a fist. (Never disturb a woman's beauty sleep.) "OWW!! Damnit! I hate when you do that." the voice moaned and groaned. At hearing that I knew who the voice belonged to; S. (I don't call him Stupidity for nothing.)

"That's what you get for waking me up." I growled sleepily, rolling back over. "Now leave me alone."

"But we've got a bit of a problem." I heard C's voice speak up. His voice did sound a little distressed but I paid it no mind.

"Then I suggest you let me sleep. If I get up now you know I'm only gonna blame you two for whatever the problem is. So I suggest you leave me alone!"

"But we didn't do anything; this time." My mind couldn't help but laugh at hearing that. 'Who else could cause trouble more than those two?' I thought. But then I remembered; the chibis. 'Oh great. What have they done now.' I wondered sitting up. Turning to him I saw what the problem was. (I'd have to be an idiot not to notice.) Both C and S had been chibified. (Big heads; wide, seemingly innocent eyes; mitten hands; the works.) But they weren't the only ones. I noticed that everyone else had also been chibified. Ofcourse I put two and two together and it told me that the same thing had happened to me as well. (Whatever the heck happened that is. :P)

"Oookkk. This is weird" said Gammabond looking down at his hands.

"Totally" CD added.

"How the heck did this happen?" GW asked.

"That's a good question." Dalek said pondering GW's question. I didn't need to think about it.

"You!" I growled angerly, pointing a mitten-handed finger at the Bionicle chibis. Although I had been reduced to a chibi no larger than them, I still had the intimidation to make them quiver slightly. "I don't know how, but I know that one of you did this!" I continued stomping up to them. "Now who was it!?!" (Not even uber cuteness can make me less feral.)

"We didn't do anything." Onewa protested backing away from me.

"That who did!" I demanded. But thankfully for them Shadow spoke up.

"Hey guys. Where did Makuta go?" Shadow asked noticing that the chibi master of shadows was missing. He wasn't the only chibi uncounted for.

"And Roodaka, Sidorahk, the Bahrag, and the Rahkshi are gone." Z noted.

"Well all the Rahkshi, except my Vorahk." Kim said holding her black Rahkshi in a hugging embrace. As my anger slowly simmered down I too noticed that some of the chibis were gone. Out of the group Makuta, The Bahrag, all the Rahkshi; except of Kim's Vorahk, all the Visorak; except for my Suukorak, Vakuta, Tahnok (Red Bohrok), Gahlok (Blue Bohrok), Nuhvok (Black Bohrok), Sidorahk, and Roodaka were gone.

"Atleast we know where those two are." GW said pointing over to Avak and Zartan. Both of the Pikaka were fast asleep. (Obviously sleeping of the sugar rush from last night.) It was obvious that those two weren't gonna be causing trouble for a while. But that still didn't solve the question of where the other chibis had wandered off to, how we had gotten stuck as chibis, or how we could get back to normal. Before anyone could say anything else, we all heard a maniacal laugh come from the kitchen.

Looking out from the living room we could see the 'missing' chibis perched on top of the kitchen table. Roodaka was at the front of the pack, looking evilly pleased with herself.

"Evilly brilliant plan Roodaka." Sidorahk said to his 'queen'. (Kiss ass.)

"Thank you my dear." she chuckled looking at us. (Yes, she did it.) "And they shall stay that way, with him to help them." she said gesturing to the Keetongu box behind them. Although we couldn't here them, it was clear what they had done, and what they were planning.

"See I told you we didn't do it." C said before I threw him a sharp glare.

"Shut up!" I growled angrily. Someone was gonna pay. And by someone, I mean a snake headed witch. (pulls out a frying pan with an evil grin No more nice authoress.)

To be continued in Chapter 9; Part 2: Beware! The Frying Pan Toting Chibi- . . . I mean Authoress!

Fatala: "Finally I squeezed that chapter out. I know it's not as funny or as long as some of my chapters but I'm just getting back into my writing mood. And beside, the hilarity isn't really suppose to start until chapter 2. So just bear with me. Now to the reviews!"

Nuju: Pulls out first review

Fatala: O.O "Wow. That's a lot of Bionicles. Guest stars are always welcome Lord Maul, just check my profile for the list of available chibis. Custom characters are also welcome."

Whenua: "Glad you like it VampireArgonian, Flamedramon, and Soryaseroth."

Fatala: "Thanks for the fav'. And of course you can guest star Uchiha Avaru. I have a list of available chibis on my profile page. Just send me a PM with the chibis you want."

Matau: "This story has a plot?"

Fatala: shrugs "I guess. Although I'm not sure this story has a plot I do appreciate the vote of confidence Serpro. I don't know if this story will ever finish; it's kind of like the song that never ends. It can go on forever, or at least 'til some shuts up the one who is singing it. So until someone 'shuts me up' I'll keep writing this; although writers block might get in the way, I will return."

chibis dog pile on me

Fatala: crawls out from dog pile "Yes it is getting very crowded in here. Gonna have to find a place for everyone. Glad you like it Dalek. We finally got the chibis under control, although it took several baseball bats and a tennis racket to get the job done."

Matau: "Her a Toa?" laughs

Fatala: glares at Matau "Anyways. . . I've said it once. I've said it twice, and I'll say it again . . . I'm sooo very sorry Gammabond. My brain is broken, so it's easy for me to make mistakes. But I did fix the chapter. And I'll keep that in mind about Vakuta."

Vakama: "For now on Fatala is making it a rule. If you want to guest star in this fic you need to tell her your gender, so we don't have this mistake again. This goes for everyone."

Fatala: "Ok. Just send me the list Bioniclefangirl. Oh, and I was wondering if I could borrow Vatalii for another fanfic I'm working on. Basically it would be a fic of what we started in the RP."

Onewa: "Yes, she is wicked."

Fatala: smacks Onewa "You'll definitely need the armor Shadow; especially for the next to chapters." readies frying pan "Just one thing. Roodaka is mine."

Chibis: gag at the sound of Raine's cooking)

Fatala: XD "I agree with you AnimeCrazy. Raine's cooking is definitely the worst."

Chibis: run away from Raine."

Fatala: "It's ok, I don't mind calling you Kim. I only have Matoro Inika. Although I do wasn't to get the new version of Hahli; just 'cause she looks cool."

Chibi: slink back in

Fatala: "Well that's the end of the reviews. But I do have one thing to ask. Doesn't anyone who reads this know anyone who goes by the screen name Kukuhead? I'm just wondering because I wanted to know if I could borrow Nikai for another fanfic I have in mind. That's it for now. Thanks, and my the chibis be with you" leaves


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

I am so, so, so sorry about the lack of updates, but my life has been so busy. Unfortunately updates will most likely stay as sporadic as they are. I have plans in real life which includes several 3-D requests to make, as well as a demo reel, and a Volfogg costume for the next anime convention. Thus fanfic updates will be rare. (Unless some intervention gets my lazy mind in gear. :P)

Oh! I have two VERY important announcement:

1. Do NOT ask me if you can make a Bionicle chibi fan fiction. If you want to go ahead and do it. Just don't steal my idea, come up with your own insanity; it's not that hard.

And

2. Do NOT ask to be a guest star. My list of guest stars is quite full. So until I state otherwise, I will NOT be taking any further guest stars. I do like guest stars but I don't have room for everyone and not enough plotlines to go around right now.

I'm have so many PMs about these two things that it's driving me crazy. (I do not need to be anymore crazy. I'm already past the prescribed limit.)

Chapter 9; Part 2: Beware! The Frying Pan Toting Chibi- . . . I mean Authoress!

"Let me at them! Let me at them!!" I yelled angrily as C and S held me back. I swung my arms wildly with all the malice a chibi could muster. (It's not that much to be honest. It's hard to malicious and terrifying with big wide eyes, a big head, and mitten hands. Although having little chibi fangs does help some.)

"Calm down, Fatala." Dalek said causing me to calm down enough for C and S to let me go. Once I was free from them, I turn around glaring at the brothers.

"This is all your fault!!" I yelled again, this time my anger directed at the two idiots.

"Our fault?! How is this our fault?" they chorused back. "Wait didn't you already blame us?" S asked.

"Yes! I'm just reiterating it!." I yelled finally letting the blame drop; for now. I could blame them all I wanted to after we're back to our normal size. Right now we needed to formulate a plan, against the mob of chibis which had currently conquered my kitchen. I started passing trying to think of something that we could use to attack with.

"Hey, Fatala?" I looked up at hearing Gammabond who was currently being the lookout with Pohatu. (Just to make sure that the wouldn't try to advance their territory.) "It looks like their having some trouble out there." he said before looking back around the corner. Curiously I came over and peered around the corner. In the kitchen the evil chibis are busy trying to pry their way into the fridge. (Thank heavens for the child proof locks. Their even chibi proof.)

"What are they doing?" Pohatu asked curiously, not understanding what they would want inside the fridge.

"Their probably scavenging for sugar." I explained. After spending nearly a month with chibis I had learned that it's not the size of the chibi army, but how much sugar they had that determined the outcome. "I think I have a plan." (Matau H: "Everyone run!!") I smirked evilly. Quickly I turn to the others, motioning for everyone to gather around. I explain my plan. As long as everything goes as planned we would be back to normal before dinner time.

"Operation Kitchen Clean Up is a go!"

--

Phase 1:

For this phase we separated into three teams, I lead the first team to the bedroom. Vakama, Tahu, Tsuzuki, Dalek, Kopaka, Pohatu, Z, and me snuck through the room that separated the living room and the kitchen. Thankfully none of the 'kitchen horde' saw us, since they were too busy trying to open the fridge. Once inside the bedroom we headed to the closet. Pohatu and Kopaka pulled the large door open.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Tahu asked impatiently as he looked at the mess inside.

"We're going to get something that will make Roodaka wish she was never created." I answered, the evil smirk not leaving my face. Revenge was gonna be sweet. I instruct Tsuzuki to take me and Z to the top shelf. One quick spider walk later we're up. Hidden behind a stack of old books I find what we were searching for; my safe. Inside I had enough candy to feed an army. (Everyone has to have a stash of 'emergency' candy; just incase.) Tsuzuki spun his webs around the safe, before slowly lowering it to the ground. (I know I told him no webs, but this is an exception.)

"What's in there?" Dalek asked looking at the large safe. "It looks like it weighs a ton."

"We'll need what's inside; trust me." I reassured her as we got ready to drag it back to the living room.

(At the same time.)

While we raided the bedroom; GW, CD, Lhikan, Takanuva, Gammabond, Matau, Onewa, Nuju headed to the back door. Out of each of our teams, there job would be the hardest.

"Ok. We get the cat carrier and the rest of the supplies in without letting any cats in." Gammabond went over the plan. Lhikan flew up with GW to turn the doorknob. Once the door was open, they quickly scurried out before the door shut behind them. Cautiously they looked around for the feline terrors, but thankfully they seemed to be absent. The cat carrier wasn't too hard find, since I had kept it close just incase I needed it again; and the rest of the supplies were close by.

"Well that was easy." Matau laughed triumphantly as they carried the cage to the door with everything else inside of it. Just then three large shadows fell over them. Onewa looked over his shoulder to see my cats looming over them.

"Nice going Matau!" Onewa yelled as everyone scattered.

"Don't blame me! I didn't tell the furry rahi to show up!" Matau yelled back dodging Mittens' pounce. (Mittens is my fat, black and white, old lady cat.) It was utter chaos as chibis and cats flew everywhere, but somehow they managed to get back in with the cage. Takanuva, CD, and Nuju slammed the door shut before slumping exhaustedly to the floor.

"I hate fluffy rahi" panted Matau who looked ready to pass out.

(While all that happened . . .)

The third team wouldn't need to dodge cats or drag a safe, but would need to confront the kitchen bound chibis. Gali, Lewa, Onua, Nokama, and Whenua would keep them distracted while Kim, Shadow, Vorahk, and the Kikanalo retrieved my last pack of Mountain Dew. The kitchen chibis had given up on the fridge and were ready to look through my sodas when the attack began.

As the diversion drew them away, the rest moved to retrieve the caffeinated soda. Unfortunately one chibi wasn't lured away.

"Muhahahahahaha! Did you really think you could deceive the master of shadows?" Kim and Shadow turned to see Makuta floating behind them. But Shadow was ready for him.

"Hey Makuta, remember this?" she asked pulling out the one thing that the master of shadows was truly afraid of.

"Gah!!" he yelled at seeing the object. In Shadow's hands was the pink dress Larissa had forced him into.

"Shad' told me how cute you looked in it last time Larissa was here." Kim chuckled which only helped scare Makuta more. "How about we dress you up just as she did?" Kim suggested to Shadow with a mischievous grin. At this Makuta was ready to hightail it out of there, but a quick smack on the back of his head by Vorahk's staff was enough to knock him out for a time.

With the master of shadows out of the way, Shadow and Kim tied the pack of soda to the Kikanalo so it could be towed away. Vorahk decided to take the unconscious master of shadows with them as a hostage. With that they called back the attack squad before retreated back to the living room.

--

Phase 2:

Now we had everything we needed.

"Vakama, Tahu. I need your lock 'pick' experience." (It's far to hard to turn a combo lock with mitten hands, best to have them burn it off.) Once the lock was broken and the safe was open, everyone pounced on the sugar. (Yes. Even I. --; Being a chibi makes you suddenly crave sugar more than ever.) We went through everything before downing the soda. Once that was done we began arming ourselves with random objects. (A chibi can turn anything into a weapon. You have to improvise when your so small.) Before we headed out to war me, Kim, Shadow, Z, GW, and Dalek made one small 'change' to out captive who had already woke up and was fearing the worse.

With everyone ready we set out for the kitchen. I lead the charge my trusty frying pan ready, riding a very humiliated pink dressed Makuta. Now it's time to attack!

To be continued in Chapter 9; Part 3: Chibi Wars.

**Fatala: "Ok, now to get to the reviews."**

**Vakama: "Raine Tsuki-san, Biopik7, Hunter Stag, and Arya-Metru please see above about new guest star announcement. But we will keep you all on our list for when we do take more guest stars."**

**Fatala: "As for those who I have already confirmed, I still plan on having you in. It'll just take time."**

**Matau: "Thanks for the continued support: Gijinka Renamon, Spinderfly, and Carlo707. Hope you'll keep tuning in for more craziness."**

**Fatala: "It's ok Connor Kent. Eventually the chibi ideas will come; whether you like it or not."**

**Nokama: "So far Fatala is trying to keep this story Bionicle only, but she'll see about putting in a Transformer or two, Arbiter03. But it might be a couple chapters."**

**Fatala: "Heheh. You can torment Makuta all you like Shadow. Although I say the torment has already started."**

**Nuju: "Aww, Fatala doesn't need help Nameless Daydreamer. She luffs us. X3" jumps on Fatala's head**

**Fatala: "I heard Gammatron. A lot has changed in the Bionicle universe. I'm still trying to keep up with it. :P"**

**Onewa: "Heh, don't know if all the chibis will fit in here, Lord Maul160. Fatala's house isn't very big, but we'll see."**

**Fatala: "I'll put in a good frying pan smack for you AnimeCrazy88. They'll definitely be feeling pain once we're done with them."**

**Whenua: "Yep, once and awhile Fatala can get her brain in action. Lets hope it can stay working long enough to update her other stories Kim."**

**Fatala: "Ok, that's all for tonight. Might try to work on Romancing the Stone . . . Toa next. 'Til then I'm out."**


	12. Chapter 9 Intermission

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

*Sneaks in*

*Puts up a note before sneaking back out*

Note reads: "I am so extremely sorry. See fanfic below for reasons why my fics have not been updated."

Chapter 9 Part 2 ½: Intermission.

"What are you doing!?!" I looked up to see a very unhappy Makuta. Why he looked unhappy I didn't know; since the annoying buggers had confiscated my Halloween candy a month back they had laid low.

"What; I'm busy." I said shooing the little chibi menace away from my face so I could see the computer screen. But the annoyance wouldn't leave so easily.

"Hey! Listen to me!" He growled determined to get my attention.

"Fine. What do you want?" I said dropping my tablet pen.

"Why haven't you updated your fan fictions? You know that people are waiting to read them." I was surprised at the question, why did he even care.

"I've been too busy with college and everything else." Came my answer but he blew it off quickly.

"O really? You call busy being stuck on video games the last few months. As I remember you finished Metroid Prime 3 in 5 days, just so you could play Tales of Symphonia 2 when it came out. Lets not forget you downloading the rest of GaoGaiGar and buying the rest of Brigadoon along with other stuff;" I glare as he continued on with all the things that had sucked away so much of my time. Of course I enjoyed every moment of it, but the little chibi monster was making it seem like a guilt trip. "And finally the 4 months you wasted creating that outrageous mecha costume for SITACon where you blew over $200 dollars on anime, manga, yaoi, necklaces, plushies and Baawls."

"Hey! I won best craftsmanship if you remember. You guys didn't complain about the Baawls one bit. And you was it that kept flying up the maids dresses at the maid café?" I countered right back. He stumbled a little bit but recovered quickly.

"Still; you use college as an excuse for your laziness."

"Why are you bugging me again?" By now I was tired of his complaining. Sure I was lazy but my muses weren't helping me out at all. Sure they had coughed up several ideas but they were for later chapters and original stories. Not much help on hiatus fan fics.

"Who is the most evil villain of all?" I thought for a moment; there were a lot of villains who could easily go for that title.

"Megatron." I answered.

"No!" He yelled.

"Fine; what about Muraki."

"No!! ME!!"

"Some how I knew you were gonna make this about you." I said leaning back in my chair as he continued to steam.

"I am the master of evil! No one can be more evil than me! That includes YOU!"

"Me." I glowered dangerously at him. "How am I evil?" I asked knowing that my face probably radiated evil at that moment.

"You are evil for keeping your readers waiting for months! A fan fiction stalker like you should know how terrible it is to wait for an author or authoress to update. That is true evilness." Thinking about it, it was true. I did hate to wait for updates, of course as a fan fiction stalker I read but rarely replied. ( I am so terrible.) Seeing that he had me Makuta continued. "If you don't start working you fingers typing I'm gonna hide your Polish chocolates."

"How you know about those?" I asked in shock. I had been very careful to hide them from the chibis. (Chibis and liquer chocolates were never a good combo. But damn are they good.)

"It doesn't matter! Now get to work!"

"You are evil." grumbled under my breath as he laughed maniacally.

---

The other chibis were watching from a safe distance.

"Now how did you talk him into motivating her to get back to writing?" Nokama turned to Matau.

"It was easy." Matau bragged happily.

"But does he knew he's not really being evil. He's actually doing something good for a change." Whenua said.

"Shh. Do think he would do it if her knew that?" Matau replied.

"Well as long as she keeps writing I guess everyone will be happy." Nokama nodded.

Chapter 9 Part 3: coming soon.

Hopefully.

Its short but that's all my mind can work for today. *Will try to work on several other fanfics before the night is over.*

Thank you; Nameless Daydreamer, AyameKitsune, Phaaze and AnimeCrazy88.

I'll keep the name changes in mind for future chapters GammaTron and DiVeRsEcItY.

Umm. I don't know what your review was Lady of Realities but I hope it was good. ^^;

I am debating about starting a Chibi Curse side story involving other series, Trucker. Maybe it will come to light but we'll see.

You'll be kept in mind for later guest stars Raine Tsuki-san.

Thanks for the support Shadow. Hopefully I can put up a new chapter of Romancing soon. I almost have it done, just need to fine tune a few parts.

Well, til next time I'm off.


	13. Chapter 9 Part 3

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

I know its been forever. I'm not saying I'm back, its just that my muse made a sudden return. Life has been a pain lately. Though I'm finally finished with college, it is a nearly impossible task to find a job. Since I MUST devote nearly all my spare time to finding a job I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully it will be soon, for the sake of my fanfictions.

Chapter 9; Part 3: Chibi Wars

"Die you chibi witch!" I yelled, my frying pan of doom clashing with Roodaka's catcher claw. The battle had begun. I glared deadly 'chibi' daggers at her as we clashed. Of course she looked as smug as ever; and I was determined to whip that smile off her face pme way or another. As I clashed with the treacherous snake everyone else had picked their own targets.

Z and Lhikan cleared the Visorak away with a can of bug spray. (What else would you use against spiders?) While they did that GW and CD went for their 'weapon'; the sink sprayer which worked effectively. The Bahrag were kept at a safe distance as the water pounded them back, leaving them open for the Nokama and Gali's attacks.

"Yee Ha!" Kim yelled as she rode her Kikanalo like a galloping horse, using a spork to lance most of Rahkshi while the two Vorahks brawled personally. From a distance Gammabond and Dalek attacked with a slingshot, Onewa and Pohatu supplying it with various ammo which hailed down across the kitchen floor. The rest of the Toa were spread out attacking Vakuta and the Bohrok as Shadow came swooping down on a still very pink and very unhappy Makuta using her paper fan to keep Sidorahk busy.

"So I see you even turned master Makuta against us." Roodaka commented noticing Shadow's 'stead' in the midst of the brawl.

"It was either this or we use the permanent pink paint and super glue. Of course he's got too much pride as a villain to let that happen. At least some have pride in being called 'evil'." I retorted swinging the frying pan, deflecting a shot from her catcher claw like a baseball. (This reminds me of playing 'baseball' with Ganondorf. Anyone who has fought him in Ocarina of Time knows what I'm talking about. I know, very random.)

The shot ricocheted around causing both ally and enemy to dodge out of the way. Noticing the oncoming blast heading her way Shadow pulled out of her attack to avoid being hit; but at the same time letting Sidorahk find a new target. In an almost hidden corner of the kitchen C & S with Lewa and Matau were busy setting up their own 'weapon'.

"Ready to fire?" C turned to S as Matau and him held the 'cannon' steady.

"Ready to go!" S gave the thumbs up, signaling for Lewa to get ready. But as they were getting ready to fire they noticed that they had been spotted by Sidorahk.

"Such pitiful attempts will not stop us." he announced as smugly confident as ever. Obviously he had no idea how dangerous a loaded can of soda could be as he stood right in it's projected path.

"Now Lewa!" both C & S yelled to the awaiting Toa. That was what Lewa was waiting for.

"Oooo, shiny." With that Lewa glomp-tackled the propped soda can. Immediately the can began to shook and sputtered as it bubbled wildly within. A look of impending horror crossed Sidorahk's face as he realized his mistake; but it was too late. With a whistle of warning, the entire top of the soda can went shooting off like a flat cannonball hitting Sidorahk and slamming him flat as a pancake into one of the cabinets. (I've actually seen this happen in real life. The can lid can be a powerful projectile. My mom learned it the hard way.)

"Hahah! Bull's eye!" Matau laughed at the squished Sidorahk before helping to load up another can.

--------------------------------

The battle continued to rage with no side giving an inch, but things didn't seem to want and stay in our favor at the moment.

"We're running out of bug spray!" Lhikan yelled as he furiously pressed the spray button, but the spray that came out was getting less and less. Seeing that his 'weapon' was nearly used up, the Oohnorak and Roporak began to close in.

"Leave everything to me." With that Z pulled out a large flyswatter. "Say hello to my little friend!" she cackled bringing down the flyswatter before the Visorak could scatter. But because of it's size she wasn't able to raise it up for another swing before the other Visorak grabbed the attack end of it. "Hey, let go!" Z said as Lhikan grabbed it too trying to pull it out of their grasp. But being out numbered the Visorak quickly over powered them, pulling it away they used it to sweep the two back.

GW and CD were soon taken by surprise by the Boggarak which cost them possession of the sprayer, freeing the Bahrag to attack Nokama and Gali. The Rahkshi ganged up against Kim and her Kikanalo wresting the spork away. Having broken away from the other Toa, Vakuta turned his sights on Gammabond, Dalek and the two stone Toa stopping their sniping attacks. Sidorahk, who finally recovered, destroyed C & S's cannon station; yet no one seemed to noticed the decided absence of the air Toas. This turn of things wasn't immune to me either, as Roodaka forced me back knocking the fry pan from my hand. I growled angrily as she shoved her catcher claw in my face.

"Looks like this battle is over." she said with a smug smirk.

It seemed like everything was going from bad to worse when a dark shadow suddenly covered the battlefield. From out of nowhere Wagner's 'Flight of the Valkyries' began playing in the background confusing everyone. (To truly understand the hilarity of this part play the song while reading.) Looking up, we saw Matau and Lewa flying in. The pair of air Toa came in riding fan blades carrying a load of flaming scented candle bombs. (Sugar and insanity has officially melted my brain.)

"Did anyone miss us?" Matau laughed dropping a 'Juicy Watermelon' candle on the Bahrag. They screeched out as they tried to free themselves from the gooey, scented, hot wax.

"Look out below!" Lewa came right after him dropping a strafing run of 'Raspberry Cream', 'Cucumber & Cantaloupe', and 'Lilac Blossoms' on the Visorak and Rahkshi below. (Ever candle scent I mention is a real candle.) Now with the enemies distracted by the threat from above, we rallied up. Everyone got their weapons once more attacking the scattered forces. Everyone was happy, at least on our side, but I wasn't too thrilled about the air Toas' choice of ammunition.

"I swear if either of you dare use my 'Key Lime Pie' or 'Coconut Bay' I'll keelhaul you!" I growled, none too happy to see my horded scented candles being used as tar bombs. (Yes, I horde scented candles. I just like the smell of them.) Unfortunately it was a little late as Matau had already let loose the 'Key Lime Pie' on the Boggarak and Keelerak.

"Opps." Came Matau's reply just before maneuvering the fan blade to dodge Sidorahk's shots. Oh, I'd be dealing with Matau later, but right now I still had a score to settle with Roodaka. Grabbing my frying pan I went back after the chibi snake who wa sno longer standing menousingly over me.

It was obvious that the tide had been turned once again, and that it was time to retreat and devise another plan. But to do that, she'd have to get around me. Cutting off her escape route, I spun the pan by the handle ready to deal Roodaka a savage beat down. For once not wasting time with banter, Roodaka ready herself before charging forward.

The hot wax bombs not only acted as attack ammo but as the wax hardened the Visorak and Rahkshi became trapped in it. Kopaka, Takanuva and Whenua rounded up the trapped chibis with the rope part of the Wii remote and nunchuk leading them into the cat carrier. Tahu and Vakama took down Vakuta with Nuju and Tsuzuki bringing in the last Bohrok.

As for Roodaka, a well placed 'Sweet Honeysuckle' bomb landed close enough to her feet to trap her. With one last well placed swing to the head, the Chibi Wars was over.

---------------------

After all of that we finally returned to normal. My kitchen may look like a maelstrom of water, soda, and wax hit but at least its over. The rebels have been put in their place and are now tasked with cleaning up the devastating mess; with the Toa keeping a watchful eye on them. Only down side is that there is another chibi running around. (Yes, Keetongu now is apart of the chaos.) Everyone is exhausted and ready for a good rest; and I need to buy more pain relievers.

Of course I haven't forgotten about my threat to keelhaul Matau, but that can wait for another day I'm just too damn tired. For now I'll let it go and be thankful for not being three inches tall with mitten handles and bobble head features.

I suddenly noticed Avak and Zartan finally stirring. No, no! I do not need those to hellions deciding to pick up on the chaos they just missed. Avak slowly sat up still sleepy.

"What happened?" he asked wearily only to be snapped at by Zartan.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." The other chibi seemed to have no problem with that and went back to his oblivious sleep. 'Idiots.' Was all I could think of at the sight. But who am I to complain.

To be continued in Chapter 10: Beach Chibis.

Another chapter rolled out and about time too. As I said above I don't know when I'll next be updating, but I do have a plot ready for the next chapter. So at least my muse will have something to work on when it gets back.

Since I've been MIA for so long I feel unworthy to personally reply to everyone's reviews. But I hope that you'll all enjoy the chapter and forgive me for the long wait; again.


	14. Chapter 10

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Well I have some very good news: I finally have a job!!! *dances around* After 3 months of searching I finally got a part-time secretarial job. Though it might be part time right now, the hours may increase as I learn the routine. Sure it may slow down my muses, but I did need a job besides being a starving artist/authoress.

**Before we go into the fan fiction I need to get the opinion of my readers. Does anyone remember One's Destiny? I started it some years ago but never finished it. Lately I've looked back over it and I REALLY want to rewrite it. But I need to know, should I stick with the era I was typing it in or should I update it to go with what has happened so far in the Bionicle storyline?**

**For those who haven't read it check it out and give me your opinion. I would definitely rewrite it from scratch but might keep some things readers like. But I need your opinion before deciding to start it over or abandoning it.**

Chapter 10: Beach Chibis

"I said I'm sorry!" Matau said struggling to get out of the ropes he was tied with. He could run around the boat all he wanted, but he wasn't gonna be going anywhere.

"Doesn't matter. I said I was gonna keelhaul you, and that's what I'm gonna do." (See last chapter for details.) I said as I picked up the opposite end of the rope and tied it off. The other chibis watched as I snatched part of the rope closest to Matau and lifted him into the air.

"Hey!" he yelped in protest.

"I suggest you hold on tight to the rope so it doesn't come loose." I warned deadpan at the chibi.

"Why's that?" Matau asked grouching as he crossed his arms in a huff. "If you don't you might get swallowed up by a fish." That instantly got his attention, earning a horrified glance for the chibi Toa. With a terrified whine he resumed struggling before turning a deadly glare at his fellow chibi Hordika Toa.

"Hey! Isn't anyone gonna help me!" he yelled earning sheepish looks, but no answer; at least from them.

"They know that if anyone helps you they'll end up at the bottom of the lake in little concrete shoes." Even if I did that I doubt they'd be hurt, much less die. (Trust me, if chibis could be killed this story would have never gone beyond the first chapter.)

Without further delay I swung the rope, with chibi attached, around flinging it far out behind the boat into the water. Matau sputtered for a moment before popping back up to the top, not looking pleased. But he didn't have time to glare as I started up the engine and pushed it into gear. Over the roar of the motorboat's engine I could just make out the Air Toa's frantic screams which were occasionally drowned out as he bobbed in and out of the water.

"Why did you choose this as punishment?" came a question from Onewa who was hiding under my seat, keeping as far away from the sides of the boat as possible. I wasn't surprised, since no stone Toa has ever enjoyed water.

"I was in a sugar, chibi induced craze. I wasn't thinking straight when I babbled out the harebrained threat." Regardless to how stupid the threat seemed, at least to all except Matau who was now gabbling out curses behind us, I had to follow through with it; someone has to keep a sense of order with the chibi ranks. (Don't mind me as I laugh my butt off at how illogical that is.)

"Umm, I think you might want to check Matau." Vakama spoke up just a few minute into the ride. I stopped the boat so I could look to where he was pointing to from his perch on the dashboard. Although I could see the rope there was no sign of the chibi I had tied to it, or the end of the rope that should have been there if he got loose. "Is he still there?" To answer that question I headed to the back of the boat.

I started to pull up the line, noticing how it seemed to be heavier than before. Either Matau had gained some weight from the ride or something else was on the other end. The latter of the two proved true, for on the end of the line where Matau should have been was a large bass which had chomped on to the rope. I had a good idea where Matau was. Slowly the bass's mouth was propped open by a very wet, scared chibi struggling to get out of the fish's jaws. (Matau will never be able to look at a Big Mouth Billy Bass the same way ever again.)

"Looks like the fish thinks Matau's a piece of bait." laughed Whenua which earned as angry glare from the air Toa.

"Oh yeah? How about you try being the bait." he snapped back finally getting free from the fish's maw. Before I could throw the fish back Matau grabbed the tail, yanked it from my hand and flopped it on to the deck right near the chibi earth Toa. The fish floundered around before noticing the chibi and quickly started snapping at the now running Whenua as it flip flopped after him. "Not so funny now is it?"

Great. Even on the water the chibis could still cause insanity. I'd hate to see what would happen if they were stuck on a plane. (; *shudders at the thought*) Breaking up the chaos, I grabbed the fish, swinging it back into the water before looking back at the chibi Hordika still hanging from the rope in my hand.

"I don't need this boat capsizing in the middle of the lake, so either behave or I'm gonna use you as a lure to catch dinner." Though the threat was hollow it was enough to get a shaken yes from the now fish-wary Matau. "Good." I said before untying him and going back to helm of the small powerboat.

'So much for a relaxing day at the beach.' I thought turning the boat back to shore.

---

By now everyone knows that chibis are sugar carnivores but there is one food they seem to enjoy nearly as much as their Pixie Sticks and chocolate bars. Watermelon. Seeing seven chibis swarm over a watermelon is like watching a pride of lions devour a gazelle. I didn't even have time to fully cut up the watermelon, one taste and they literal consumed it in a matter of seconds. All that was left was a few rinds and one piece I had managed to grab before the gorging began.

"No way!" I yelled keeping my slice out of reach as the chibis realized I had the only surviving piece. "Back off! You guys already ate the rest yourself." Despite that the chibis didn't care, they wanted my piece. Before they could get any ideas of trying to swarm over me like they had the watermelon, I quickly shoved the piece into my mouth. Taking it out again there was nothing left but the rind. (No it wasn't that big of a piece, but regardless I wasn't gonna loose my only piece to the bottomless pits that the chibis call their stomachs.) The chibis were disappointed to see the piece was gone. (I have no pity for them.)

"Stop your pouting. There's more food than just watermelon." I said looking at the pitifully pouting chibis. (Big tear filled chibi eyes may sway some people but not me.) Thankfully I had the foresight to stop and get some food before heading too far out. Of course at the prospect of more food the chibis instantly cheered up. A couple sandwiches, fries and a couple drinks and they were happy again. That's what I thought for a minute.

Exactly how fast can chibis get into trouble? Approximately 30.7 seconds; depending on the situation. I thought that a minute would be safe to leave them alone; I should have known better. But despite the nagging feeling of dread I got up to throw my garbage back in the car to throw away later. The chibis were happily munching on fries when a shadow over head caught Nuju's attention. From high above the chibis had been spotted, not by anything they would have expected. No Makuta, Visorak, or any traditional villain. But a resounding squawk from above signaled an enemy many beach goers know all too well.

Hearing the sound the rest of the chibis were brought out of their feeding frenzy to see what had made that sound. Not two paces away landed a white bird that easily towered over them. At first they weren't sure what to make of it. The seagull just stood there, its head twisting and turning back and forth.

Nuju was the first to investigate the strange 'rahi'. But the seagull had no interest in the chibi that approached it. Instead it let out another loud squawk before hopping, knocking the Ice Hordika chibi out of its way, over to the chibi's mound of french-fries. Startled at the giant bird the chibis scurried out of its way. With nothing in its way the seagull immediately began picking at the fries; of course this did not sit well with the chibis.

"Bad birdie!" yelled Nuju showing a rare fit of anger as he launched a spinner at the bird freezing it's tail feathers and butt. Startled at the sudden hit the seagull shrieked, dropping the fries it had in its beak before taking off into the air.

"Haha, nice going Nuju!" laughed Onewa giving his fellow chibi a thumbs up.

"Umm, I don't think its over yet." Vakama said pointing to the left. Down the beach came a flock of birds, all knowing that there was food to be found just ahead. (Remember kids. Where there's one seagull, a whole flock can't be too far behind.)

"What are these Makuta-birds?!" Matau exclaimed as they began to land, circling the chibis from all directions. Cornered they backed together making a circle around their food.

"Who cares. Lets take them out of the sky." said Whenua. There was no argument from the other chibis as they readied their weapons against the flock.

---

By the time I came back the beach was covered with feathers. Some were burnt black, others had a melting coat of ice on them, while more were torn apart. I looked to see the chibis happily finishing the last of their fries.

"What did you do now?" I asked not really sure I wanted to know.

"Bad birdies tried to steal our food!" Immediately spoke up Nuju, who was somehow wearing a feathered headband. (; They must have plucked some of those birds down to the bone.)

"Okkkkk." Why did I even bother asking? But that's what I get for asking a stupid question. (Yes. I know just how evil seagulls can be. Reason why I play seagull bowling with my car when the college parking lot is empty. No, I don't hurt them just scare the crap out of them.) Not surprising, no other seagulls dared to fly the sky as the day went on. Insanity did have to rear its head one last time for the day though. (It just can't leave me in peace.)

As I went back to the boat to get the last of our stuff off, the chibis decided to explore the waterline away from the beach. The sand changed to low grass and rocks that ran around most of the lake. In the water were some small tadpoles which were a lot more inviting than seagulls and fish. But crowding to close to the water proved a hazard as Vakama slipped into the water. Of course the chibis thought it was funny to see their fire brother soaked. The Fire Hordika was not pleased at all, but his anger was easily forgotten as he shot out of the water with a yelling 'Yow!'.

"Water too cold for you Vakama?" Matau laughed.

"No, something bite me!" he growled back. Curious as to what Vakama was talking about, Nokama leaned back over to look in the water.

"It's a monster!" The chibis attention turned back to the water as Nokama quickly backed away from the edge. Out from the water came lumbering a large clawed beast, its giant pinchers snapped irritatedly at the chibis. It's finned tail swished menousingly as it's beady eyes glared down its targets.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hearing the collective scream I looked back to shore. The chibis were making a mad dash away from the 'monster' they had disturbed. Said monster was actually a crayfish.

"Nidhiki's come back to get us!" I heard Matau scream as they continued to run for their chibi lives. Shaking my head I just ignored them and got back to work. The crawfish would get tired eventually; by that time the chibis would also be worn out. At least a tired chibi would be a peacefully sleeping chibi on the ride home.

To be continued in Chapter 11: Revenge of the Kitties!

Ok, its getting late but time for the reviews before I collapse off into dreamland.

Yes, I know GammaTron. Remember I said I was keeping your name that way just 'til I finished the chapter ark. Just too keep the names consistent.

Glad you liked it Branwenn-Wolf, and yes you can still use the story idea. I don't own Bionicle chibis just this fan fiction.

Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last Sotwt, Nameless Dreamer, and Raine Tsuki-san.

Don't worry Shadow I know where I can get more candles. X3


	15. Chapter 11

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Wow. I can't believe I haven't updated since last year. No, it's definitely not a good thing but a lot of things have happened. After my last updating things went down hill quickly with the death of my grandma in December; she was in the hospital for about 2 months before then. Muses couldn't work with such sadness, though they did perk up slightly before falling silent again.

Last time I said I had a part time secretarial job, a lot has changed from then. I still have that job and one other part time job at an alpaca farm but now I have a full time job that is slowly shoving out the part times.

I was so delighted especially since it is a job in one of my degrees. Over the last couple months I've been busy with my increasing hours and the anime conventions of April. But now it seems my muses have returned and I already have 3 ideas for future chapters ready to go.

*crosses fingers* Hopefully the muse's will keep on working.

Chapter 11: Revenge of the Kitties!

_-Mission Impossible music plays in background-_

_Our enemy! Weighs slightly over 15 pounds, steely yellow eyes, and black and white fur. This is the leader of the group. Mittens; or that's what Fatala has named her. Her comrades are Leo, the black panther; a long lean fast hunter; Smokey, a grey tiger. Our mission: to survive 'til Fatala gets home at 6 PM, it is currently 7:30 AM._

_-Music ends-_

The chibis were currently staring down at their enemies. Three cats were firmly planted below the kitchen table staring up at the chibis with hungry, mischievous eyes.

They knew it would come to this eventually. Fatala had to leave the house and needed the cats to stay inside with the chibis. She had put out plenty of food and toys to distract the cats from the chibis but it had proved to have no effect. As soon as she locked the door and left the cats focus immediately went to the chibis. Now they were doing their best to keep the cats off their 'safety zone'. A couple attempts had been thwarted but they knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Any ideas fearless leader?" Matau asked for once without a hint of sarcasm. One of the feline terrors made another attempted leap but was knocked back by Matau's spinner. "Damn furry rahi. Well Vakama?" he asked again.

"We obviously can't stay up here. It's not high enough to keep them at bay forever." As he spoke, Smokey made another attempt but was quickly knocked back down. "The safest place is the cabinet in the living room."

"Yeah, but how do we get over there without getting caught or worse?" asked Onewa swatting back Leo once more. Vakama didn't have an immediate answer; even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to voice it before Whenua got their attention.

"Umm, guys? I think we have a problem." the archivist spoke up. The rest of the chibis forgot the conversation as they looked over the edge to see what the matter was.

"One's missing." Nuju stated what they all now knew. They were one cat short down below. Suddenly a tremor shook the table like a mighty earthquake. Turning around they saw Mittens who gave a meow, which was more like a roar to them.

"Run!" Immediately they dashed off the table away from the ferocious felines who wasted no time giving chase. Making a mad dash the chibis took off in several directions causing the cats to split up. Leo set after Matau and Nuju, Smokey followed Whenua and Nokama, and Mittens went to get Vakama and Onewa.

Leo bounded after Matau and Nuju who climbed up on to the couch hoping to make an escape into an adjacent room through an old window opening. They scurried up the couch, about to make it to the top, but the black cat suddenly jumped into their path.

"Ah, wrong way!" Matau yelped grabbing Nuju as he ran towards the other end of the couch. Not giving up the black panther pounced after the chibis, his tail whipping back and forth. Leo pounced landing on one end of a cushion just as the chibis were about to jump off it. The cat's weight shifted the cushion causing Matau and Nuju to go flying up into the air in the opposite direction.

The chibis flew off the couch landing on the nearby vacuum cleaner. Nuju landed on the upright vacuum's handle as Matau fell down the side. Leo jumped down as he approached his prey. Noticing the cat approaching Matau tried to scrabble backwards. As he did so, he hit the power button turning the machine on.

Roaring to life the vacuum surged forwards causing Leo to jump with a frightened screech. Holding on for their lives Matau and Nuju were struck on the rogue vacuum that seemed to follow the black cat around mercilessly.

"Wheee!" Nuju whooped in delight.

"I can't believe your enjoying this!" Matau yelled up at the happily smiling Nuju. At least they weren't the ones being chased around anymore, unlike the others.

But that didn't last long. The vacuum could only go so far. Rounding the kitchen table for the third time the cord couldn't stretch anymore and was pulled from the wall. Without any power the vacuum slowly came to a halt both chibis looking confused. At the sound of the vacuum turning off, Leo had nothing more to fear.

"Umm, I think it would be good idea to get out of here." Nuju said pointing towards the black cat how was quickly approaching. There was no argument from Matau who joined Nuju in his sprint away.

* * *

The vacuum cleaner didn't only help Matau and Nuju, but it allowed Vakama and Onewa time to find a place to hide from Mittens. Recovering from the sudden sound the black and white cat slowly stalked into the bedroom. Her pudgy face turned left and right scanning her surrounding for any sign of the chibis.

Of course, there was no sign of where they had hid. She searched around the room checking everywhere; around the dressers, on the desk, and in the closet. Not a limber hunter she use to be Mittens let out a yawn. Giving up the fat cat leapt up on to the bed, without any chibis to go after she decided to settle on one of the pillows. Unfortunately, for Vakama and Onewa they had chosen to hide under the pillow that Mitten's was now settling herself on.

The two chibis were about to check if the coast was clear when Mitten's weight suddenly came down on them. Just barely able to move Onewa looked up at the purring lump of fur unaware of the chibis underneath her.

"This plump lump must weigh a kio!" he exclaimed flailing trying to wiggle out. But regardless of his attempts there was no way to get out from under her weight. On the opposite side of the pillow Vakama popped out. Though just barely able to move he was able to bring out his flame claw right beneath Mitten's tail. At first she didn't notice anything, but then a sudden heat was felt and the smell of flaming fur reached her nose. With an unhappy yowl Mittens shot straight up her short tail slightly smoking from Vakama. Coming back down the black and white cat growled angrily as she glared down at the chibis with malice.

"Nice going Vakama." Onewa said looking up at the furious putty cat.

"Just shut up and run!" yelled Vakama who was already running from the furry fiend who immediately gave chase.

* * *

Smokey cornered the remaining two chibis in the bathroom. In the small room there was no escape and barely any places to hide from the grey tiger. Padding into the room the tabby cat prowled around hunting for the remaining two chibis. In his predatory mind Smokey thought he had his prey cornered but unknowing to him, he was the one walking into a trap.

Upon the sink counter Whenua was waiting. He was holding up the shower sprayer while Nokama was waiting ready to turn on the water in a moment's notice. They waited until the grey cat was as close as possible without the threat of him seeing them.

'Just a little more.' the earth Hordika thought as Smokey slowly moved into the target area.

"Now!" Whenua yelled. As Smokey turned to see the chibis he was suddenly sprayed with a torrent of water. He yelped with a surprised meow at the quick burst of water that covered him and the floor. Before Smokey could recover from his sudden bath, the pair of chibis scrambled. Running into the center room the met up with the other chibis who were also still fleeing their cat foes.

"What are we gonna do? We can't keep this up all day long." asked Onewa. None of the chibis appeared to have an answer until Whenua suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." he said before running towards the green room. With the cats hot on their heels none of the chibi Hordika bothered to question him and followed.

Whenua lead the others over to the TV stand. Once on top he ran over behind the CD holder. The other chibis watched confused unsure what he was doing as he pulled out a plastic bag that was hidden behind there. It was as twice the size of him and had a picture of a cat on it.

"I've seen Fatala grab this when she wants to get the cats to leave her alone." he said flopping the bag over so they could get to the sealed opening.

"Do you really think it will work?" Nokama asked getting a sinking feeling.

"If anyone has any better ideas I'm all ears." he said trying to open the bag. With no answer Matau stepped forwards.

"Then lets get this thing open. Anything to get those fluffy rahi out of here." With that the chibis hauled the bag over to the side of the TV stand; all three cats sat below waiting for an opportunity to strike. Several of the chibis held the bag steady while the others tried to open it. But they found the Ziploc-like opening didn't want to open as easily as advertised on TV. The three chibis on the front strained with all their strength to pull it open, but they also forgot how close to the edge they were.

One slip from Onewa caused him to fall over the side. The others didn't know what happened until the bag started to go over the edge; Onewa holding on tightly with it his only way to stay above the waiting acts. Unable to steady themselves all six tumbled over with the stone Hordika and the bag. The cats scattered at seeing something coming down at them. Finally in midair the bag decided to open, spilling its contents which covered them as they hit the floor before.

"Peh, blah! What is this stuff?" Matau asked spitting some of the small green and brown pieces of leaves out of his mouth. No one else had a chance to asked as well, when the cats suddenly appeared over them looking quite evilly delirious.

"Cat Nip." Whenua groaned out just before the cats pounced.

"Gah." I groaned to myself as I came through the door. 'Such an evil, evil day.' Throwing off my shoes I trudged to the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge along with some left over Pocky. I was ready to flop in the nearest chair when I realized something.

Where were the cats and chibis, both groups seemed MIA from my immediate sight. But sound that sounded like purring, groans and curses could be heard from the other room. Following the muffled noises I came into the living room only to find a mess. Cat Nip pieces were everywhere and in the middle of the mess was all three cats. All of them were purring storms as they rolled on the cat nip covered chibis refusing to left them get away.

Mittens had Matau in her paws licking him constantly, though by how soaked he was gave the impression she had been at it for sometime. Every once in awhile she'd stop only to rubbed her head against him before returning to licking.

"Fatala!" Was the immediate cry of relief, though I knew there would be no relief for awhile.

Ignoring the chibis protesting cries for help I just flopped on the couch before informing them that there was nothing I could do.

"I like my hands where they are, thank you very much." I replied. Before telling them that they would just have to wait for the cats to either be denipafied, or to fall asleep. Which with the amount of nip on the floor would take another few hours.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued in Chapter 12: The Coming of Keetongu.

Despite not updating for so long I always must thank my reviewers. You guys, gals, and Matoran are the best. Thank you for all your reviews, glad you liked the last chapter and here's hoping another chapter will be sent your way soon.


	16. Chapter 12

The Chibi Curse

By Fatala

Well, everything's been great here. Still not updating fanfics as much as I'd like to but that's what happens with a full time job. Yup my newest job has gone full time! X3 Has been that way for several months and I LOVE it. Of course that has kept me very busy but soon I hope to find a nice balance between work, fan fictions, plushie making, and cosplay creating. But first thing is first need to get a new car and an apartment.

Don't worry about my other fanfics, they are not dead and forgotten. I am slowly working on new chapters, though they will take some time to finish.

Chapter 12: The Coming of Keetongu.

On the kitchen table the chibis and I were gathered. Before us was an instruction booklet and flung out on the table was a mixture of plastic pieces; some large, some small, all different shapes and sizes. Most were a golden yellow color, while others were grey and red. Off to one side was a large box with a picture of what all the pieces would create once it was put together. Keetongu.

After the chibi war incident the chibis were more persistent than ever to get Keetongu put together. Finally I stopped procrastinating and gave in. I was more than a little reluctant to add to the chaos by having another chibi running loose. But it couldn't be worse than having a chibi uprising on my hands. At least that's what I told myself.

Now the 'fun' part, putting him together. Since the chibis had been so demanding I was gonna make them help; whether they liked it or not. I'd read the instructions, they'd put the pieces together as I told them. This was gonna be entertaining. Either that or I'd be threatening death; both options seemed highly likely.

"What is this? A jigsaw puzzle or something?" Onewa asked lifting up a large piece that looked like a foot.

"Close enough to it." I replied flipping through the pages. Damn, who knew Keetongu would have so many pieces. I was getting a sneaky suspicion that this was gonna be a lot more trouble than it was worth.

Looking up from the booklet I was ready to say that I'd do it myself but it was already too late. The chibis were already trying random piece combinations. Sighing to myself I reached forward taking the scrambled pieces apart.

"If we're gonna do this, we need to do it by the book." The last thing I need is some mismatched Frankenstein's chibi running around. Would probably be worse than the Hordika. And I am not willing to spend another $50 to try again.

"Ok. Nuju, bring over that piece." I said starting to give orders.

"No, no, no. That's not right! Your suppose to put it there." "No, it goes there!" Nokama joined me with a sigh and a small face palm.

"Here they go again." Whenua said looking somewhere between bored out of his mind and irritated beyond belief. This was the third time in 15 minutes that Vakama and Matau were arguing about a piece's position. Onewa had tried to break it up but instead got dragged into it leading the argument to degenerate into a brawl.

I glared at the chibis as they wrestled around the kitchen table. We hadn't even gotten to Keetongu's torso yet; if this kept up it would take forever to get done. Finally deciding to break it up I got up, filled up a glass with water, walked over to the fighting chibis and dumped it on their heads.

At the sudden shower of water the air, fire, and stone Hordika sputtered immediately getting interrupted in their fight. They were ready to turn their irritation and anger on me but stopped at the truly menacing look on my face.

"If you three don't stop I swear by all that is holy and unholy; I'll lock you three in the cat carrier with Leo and have Shadow bring Makuta over so he can record it and put it up on Youtube."

All three chibis looked up in fear. Matau especially looked afraid, I had already kept my threat once before and I would definitely do it again. But threats do little good without a constant reminder. Every time they'd start to bicker again, I'd fill up another glass and dump it on them; 'til I got sick of going back and forth to the sink and just settled on a squirt bottle. Should have done that from the beginning.

'Just a few more pieces.' I told myself. The legs and torso were done. I put the last pieces on the arms as the chibis put the chest together.

"Finished." Nokama said as Whenua and Onewa carried over the completed piece. Taking it, I attached to arms to it; with two easy pops they were on. Matau and Vakama held the lower section down as I popped the top and bottom together. Not there was just one last part to complete. I looked up for the final piece but there was nothing. A clear table laid before us with no sign of the missing part.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I growled as I looked under the directions, on the floor, and under the box. The box felt slightly heavy but I didn't find the pieces inside but a very confused Nuju.

"Piece gone." he said shrugging as not even he knew where they were. "But they left a note." My mind immediately went 'What?' but there in Nuju's hand was a small piece of paper. Taking it I opened it up and read what was inside. Immediately I scowled crinkling up the piece before throwing it at the table in frustration.

All the chibis ran over to the note, uncrinkling it as best as possible as I gargled out my frustrations with several non-children appropriate words just to give my voiced frustration more color. (After my universal sign of discontent given some chapters ago is anyone surprised by this?) On the crunched up piece of paper the chibis read what had pissed me off.

_'Think we'd really let you have Keetongu that easily? Think again. Have fun suckers! *insert evil laughter here*'_

"Gah!" I was still growling in the background. Then I remembered; they didn't have anything in their grubby little paws when they were taken away. "The piece still has to be here."

"But where?"

"They were trapped in the kitchen the entire time so it has to be around here, somewhere." But where was the question. There were so many places where it could have been hidden. Under the stove, behind the fridge maybe, in the corners between cabinets, or high up on the shelves?

Jumping down from the table the chibis began their search. I searched too, taking the upper shelves with Nuju, but found nothing. Whenua took searching under the stove and fridge but found nothing but crumbs, a couple bottle caps, and lots of dust bunnies; many of which refused to let go of him. (I swear a few must have been alive because they nearly dragged him back underneath.)

Scowering the high areas Matau looked on top of the fridge, stove, and dish cabinet; more dust but nothing. (I know dusty house. When do I have time to do such out of the way cleaning with all the chaos in my live. Only reason I don't hire a clean is because I'd pity them to under go the chibi treatment.) Nokama took under the sink as Onewa searched the lower cupboards. I cringed with each crash and clang I heard down below. Well, I had been looking for an excuse to buy some new pots and pans.

Vakama's job was to check out the many dark corners. Matau and Nuju ended up helping since Vakama had found a few nasty spiders. (*shudders*) The biggest ones I took care of with the sneakers on my foot. Afterwards I felt bad for Tsuzuki who had witnessed the whole spider stomping frenzy. (Tsuzuki: "So glad I'm a visorak." *shudders* "I rather take the blender over that." Sorry.) After everything we still came up with zip, nadda, nothing.

"Where the hell could they have put it?" I groused flopping into one of the kitchen chairs. "We searched everywhere!"

"All but there." Whenua said pointing to the trash as he still picked off the remaining clinging dust bunnies. Looking at the trash my lack of enthusiasm for this whole thing hit rock bottom.

"Oh, hell no. That's it I'm done. There is no way I'm digging through that." I said getting up ready to leave the kitchen.

"It can't be that bad." Nokama said causing me to turn back. Without a word I walked over to the trash can dragging it over to the table and flipped open the lid.

"Want to bet?" I asked as the chibis say the full trash can. "If its in there its buried under nearly a weeks worth of garbage. Any of you crazy enough to try and look for it?" No one answered as they looked horrified. (Now, my trash isn't THAT bad. But anyone knows it is/would be no fun digging through trash just for a couple small pieces.) "Whether you look for it or not I don't care as long as there is no mess. Either way it's going on the curb tomorrow." With that I walked away. As the chibis contemplated their decision I got ready to go out. No way was I gonna stay and watch them trash dive; if they were brave or stupid enough to do it.

Even with the seemingly horrible obstacle before them the chibis were intent on getting the final piece for Keetongu. The only question was; which one of them was gonna take the dive?

"No, no, no! I've already gone through enough horrible things since we got here. There is no way I've going in there!" protested Matau. He was sick of being thrown into horrible situations, he certainly wasn't gonna volunteer for one. "You do it Nokama, your the one who said 'It can't be that bad.'" he said pointing to the blue hordika.

"You can't be suggestion a woman to jump in there?" she asked indignantly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Onewa barely had time to dodge as Nokama went flying at Matau with all the malicious intent they had only seen from Fatala thus far. Regardless of it being slightly entertaining to watch their water sister thrash Matau around it did nothing for their current situation.

"Only one way to settle this, we can draw straws." Onewa suggested. Although they didn't use straws, toothpick pieces worked rather well. For all except Whenua that is. But they weren't gonna send down their brother without some 'protection'. They put together a 'rubber suit' made of a Ziploc bag, a mask from an old salt shaker top, and two tied together sporks so he could grab the head should he find it. Finishing the very odd yet hopefully effective outfit was a long string tied around his waist so they could pull him back up once he found it.

"Give three pulls once you find it and we'll pull you up." Vakama said as Whenua looked warily down at the nearly fun bag of trash.

"Sure its too late to change place?" Whenua asked but was unable to get a reply as Matau was thrown into him, knocking the earth Toa off the table and into the trash. There was no going back now. Unwillingly Whenua began to dig, very much thankful that the bag kept the garbage from touch him. Yuck! But the mask did little besides that for smell could still get in. Thankfully he had Nuju go and get a bottle of Febreze for when he came back up; he was gonna need it.

The earth Toa had to be about half way down in the bag with still no signs of Keetongu's missing head piece. He was starting to give up hope of finding it when he spotted something further down near and empty chip bag. Digging deeper he was ready to praise Mata Nui at seeing it was what he had been searching for. Closing the distance he latched on to the piece before pulling on the string.

"Hurry up and spray me again the smell is starting to come back." I sprayed Whenua again with the febreze.

"If that smell doesn't go away soon your going into the sink and getting a spray down." I informed him. Like I'd let a stinky chibi roam around my house, ha!

"Right now I don't care as long as the smell goes away." he replied soberly. Then again who could blame him.

_"Why does it smell in here?"_ asked Keetongu who had recently been chibized. Gah! I had to plug my nose to keep the smell from attacking me as well. It was far worse on Keetongu that it was on Whenua. Even the other chibis had retreated from the smell.

"Alright! Into the sink! Now!" I yelled grabbing gloves, soap and a scrubber.

To be continued in Chapter 13: Amusement Rides Again!

Another chapter done. I'm glad to see this fic is not forgotten, thanks Reptor Raptor, Sotwt Icehail, TasumiDreamer, Namless Daydreamer, and Wolf girl811. Hopefully you'll all like this chapter and those to come. I'm headed to work now, have a great chibized day everyone!


End file.
